My Little Boy
by EmmyBear101
Summary: Sam is now a High School student and like others she faces the struggle to deal with peer-pressure, so what happens when at a Halloween party she drinks a little more then she thought and wakes up naked in a bed alone, and what will happen when someone she never wanted to see again starts showing up. Sequel to Our Little Girl (Read OLG first).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! So finally the sequel is up. I really think that you guys will enjoy this story and Sam's struggles throughout high school. I am so happy to finally start posting the sequel and as promise if you don't want to read this story I will be posting a second story in a little while. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this story.

SPOV

"What do you mean you can't go, you have to it's like the biggest party of the year?" My Best Friend Jane asked as we walked through the halls of the school putting up posters for student council, as the vice president it was my job to make sure that all the new students knew of the council as soon as the year started. I had spent most of the last week of school making posters with the president.

"Mom and Dad have a dinner party they have to go to that night so I have to watch Abby," I told her as I grabbed a piece of tape she had stuck to her hand. "Besides Jane, we weren't even invited to go, Alex was and you know it's just because they want to make a fool out of him,".

"Yeah that's why he needs us there, I want my brother to be comfortable now that he's come out and your dumbass crush and his buddies are going to make it hell for him," Jane said sadly. Her twin brother Alex had just come out as gay at the end of the summer. Jane and I had known for a while but he wanted to tell his parents before he told everyone else. Their mom had taken it a lot better then their dad had, Alex hasn't spoken to his father since summer started three months ago.

"He's not a dumbass Jane," I defended. Jacob Black, the captain of almost every school sport, the jock, the player, and the guy who had captured my heart. He had big brown eyes that seem to be a bottomless pit, black hair that I wanted to run my hands through, and a mussled body I wanted to climb like a monkey and never let go...no wait that's weird...never mind. Anywho I had met Jake in grade 5 when the school he was going to got shut down and his parents transferred him here. He had become Mr. Popular almost two weeks later and almost every girl wanted him on their arm and every guy wanted to be him. I will admit that the popularity had gotten to Jake's head and he had become somewhat of an asshole but I knew I could change him, if he only gave me a chance.

"Sam are you even listening to me?" Jane yelled, bringing me out of my day dream, but as she did that I ran into someone and dropped the posters I had been carrying, making them fly everywhere. I quickly bent down and picked them up with the help of some of the other council members who were in the hallway around us.

"Watch where you're going klutz," The howl-like voice of my least person said. I looked up to see none other than Tanya, who was flanked by Leah and none other than my least favorite cousin Sarah. I stood up and just looked at them.

Uncle Logan had finally moved his family to Seattle after Papa was shot in the line of duty. It had hit him in shoulder and hadn't done too much damage but Nana made him retire once he recovered. Uncle Logan wanted to be near his family just incase something were to happen again. At the beginning to 7th grade, their first year here, Sarah, Lily and I had all been friends but once Sarah met Tanya she started acting differently and soon she started making fun of us like Tanya and Leah did and before I knew it we avoided each other like the plague when ever we could. Lily also spent as much time as possible at my place in order to avoid her sister. Of course Uncle Logan and Auntie Brooke knew of this and often had to punish the girls when they fought at home.

I was about to say something when Jane grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards our next class.

"So not worth it," Jane mumble as she pulled me into the classroom just as the warning bell went off. Kids had started to file in and sit down near their friends. I smiled when Alec walked in, starbucks cup in hand.

"Girl you will not believe what I just overheard in the hall," Alec said sitting down at the lab table beside me.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked not really caring for the gossip but decided to humor Alex.

"So apparently Mr. Popular was busy this summer, because apparently he got some collage girl prego at some party, and apparently he paid the girl to have an abortion," Alec said.

"What, no way that's impossible," I said.

"Don't hold your breath girly, Mr. Popular is Mr. Whore too, I wouldn't put it past him," Jane said, Alec nodded beside her.

"So anyway bitches what's the wardrobe for this Friday?" Alec asked.

"Don't bother, Ms. Responsible here has to baby-sit," Jane said pointing to me.

"WHAT, you have to come, this might be our only chance to go," Alec cried.

"Yeah well unless we all want to start taking the bus to school again, I have to babysit in order to keep my car," I told them as the late bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom.

-After School-

"So tell me again why you like that idiot/man-whore/asshole," Jane said as we walked through the parking lot towards my car. Jake was making out against his car with some freshmen. I had to admit that it made me cringe when we could hear the girl moan.

"He has nice hair," I told her, she rolled her eyes and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her backpack. "Nuh uh, you can't have that in my car,".

"Come on Sammy, I havn't had one since third period," Jane said as she lit one. She had picked up the disgusting habit last year when she stole a pack of her dads and smoked it at a party. She was normally good about only one a day but today her nerves were shot worrying about her brother.

"No Jane, I don't want it smelling of smoke again, I just got the smell out from last time," I said, all while unlocking my car and opening the trunk for us to drop our bags in.

"Fine whatever," She said and stubbed out what was left of it and blowing the last of the smoke from her mouth. "So how do you think Alec's day was?".

"I think he's doing quite alright," I told her and nodded towards where Alec walked out of the school, a flock of girls around him as they gossiped about god knows what. Alec was the first gay kid in our school to come out and all the girls who wanted the gay best friend would always flock him, trying to get him to hang with them, but Alec was loyal and refused to abandon our group of friends.

"Later Bitches," Alec said in a high pitched voice towards the group of girls who giggled thinking he was joking but Jane and I knew very well that he was serious. He threw his bag into the trunk of my car and stood beside his sister.

"So where's Snow White and the lone dwarf?" Jane asked referring to Lily and Caleb. The elementary school was across the road from the high school and Lily would normally go over to meet with Caleb before meeting at my car.

"I think my Aunt was picking them up today, let me just text Lily," I said pulling out my Iphone 5. Dad had offered to get me the 6 but I refused saying that I didn't need something that big and with all the rumors about them bending in your pocket I didn't want to risk it since I normally ended up taking my cases off, hence my shattered phone screen I have now.

Once I confirmed that Lily had a ride I drove Alec and Jane to their part time jobs. Alec worked at a Starbucks, no surprise there since he was drinking that stuff like water most days, and Jane worked about two blocks from him at the local day care. I know Jane is a hardass but she has the biggest soft spot for kids and the kids at the daycare loved her.

I drove to the hotel and parked behind it in the reserved parking spot. I walked in through the service door and changed quickly into my waitress uniform. Two years ago mom had a new restaurant built and since then I had been working part time there after school and in the summer.

"Ah Sammy, how was school?" Monica asked me as she walked into the staff change room. Monica was a good friend of mine here, she was the only one who could really stand me as a kid.

"It was good, have you seen my mom?" I asked.

"She's in her office with your sister, she still running a fever and refused to leave your mom's side for most of the day," Monica said. I nodded and walked out of the change room and towards my mom's office. Abby had come down with a last minute summer fever a few days ago and was to sick to go to school, she becomes very clingy when she's sick and normally mom would have to carry her around for most of the day.

As I walked up to the door I heard mom talking to someone and assumed she was doing an interview for the new chief. She'd be able to see I clocked in for work if she needed to come find me later and I went off to work in the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: SO hey guys, I'm sorry about not updating for a while, I've been sick for the past month and haven't had the energy to write, I also missed a week of school so I had a lot of work to catch up on, but I'm back now and my updating schedule should be back to normal. Again sorry about the late updating.

SPOV

Once my shift downstairs was done and I changed, I walked back to mom's office. She was sitting in her office chair with Abby snuggled on her lap wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey honey how was school?" Mom asked me when she heard me walk in.

"It was good, how was your day?" I asked nodding towards Abby.

"Long, can you take her upstairs and get her in the bath, I need to do a few more things," Mom said.

"Yeah," I said and walked over to pick up Abby. She reminded me of a sloth with her slow moving and tight grip around my neck. "I take it we are doing room service tonight,". Mom nodded at me.

"Your dad was going to make dinner but he had a last minute surgery and decided he's staying at Mimi and Papaw's," She said.

"Okay I'll meet you upstairs," I told her and kissed her head before leaving her office and heading towards the door. I noticed a woman standing beside the door. She was watching me as I crossed the lobby to the elevator. I didn't think anything of it and climbed into the elevator.

As I walked into the apartment I was attacked by Leo, Shocka and our new puppy Lola. We had gotten Lola a few weeks ago because we had stopped at Petland to pick up dog food and new bedding for my hamster cage and Abby had decided to go wander the store, when we were getting ready to leave we found her in the playroom, playing with the one lone puppy. Mom had fallen in love with her almost instantly, dad on the other hand refused, saying we had two dogs already and he had just gotten me a hamster, we didn't need another pet, but obviously mom won and we left Petland with a new family member.

I put Abby down and told her to meet me in our bathroom while I fed the dogs. Once both dogs were munching away, I dialed down to the restaurant to have food brought up and once that was ordered I walked into the bathroom. Abby was sitting on the floor when I walked in. I ran a bubble bath for her and once the water was high enough I helped her in and dumped a few of her bath toys into the tub for her. I sat on the sink counter doing some of my homework while she played. When the food showed up I went to get it and then went back and helped her out of the tub and then into a clean pair of pajamas.

The two of us ate in the living room, her watching cartoons and me doing my homework. When mom came up we talked about our days and about what was going to happen on Friday night. When I asked if I could have Jane and Alex over she said it depended on how Abby was feeling by then. When 7:30 rolled around mom went and put Baby to bed, I could hear her crying for dad from the living room. She had been asleep for the past few days when dad went to work and got home so she hadn't really seen him. Mom came out a few minutes into the crying and grabbed her Ipad and a few minutes later I heard dad over the facetime call. I knew how Abby felt, when I was her age I missed dad the times I didn't see him for almost a week, I'd cry for him and mom would facetime him, it never was the same but I was just glad to see him and talk to him

As I was lying in bed reading my phone vibrated on my night stand. As I picked it up I was surprised to see it was an unknown number. When I opened the message I nearly screamed when I read it.

 **Hi, I hope this is Samantha Cullen, cause if not I have a gay fairy to pumble, it's Jacob BTW, Jacob Black** \- Jake

 _Hi, yeah this is Sam, how did you get my_ #- Sam

 **The Fairy dude gave it to me this morning** -Jake

 _You mean Alex?_ -Sam

 **Yeah that dude. Listen I can't talk for long but I just wanted to invite you to my party** \- Jake

 _I can't have to baby-sit that night_ \- Sam

 **Well way to be a party pooper stupid bitch, lose my #** \- Jake

As I read that last message I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I knew Jake was an ass but I didn't want to believe it. I cried myself to sleep that night as I let my heart break.

The next morning I didn't feel like getting dressed up but knew if I didn't Kate, another friend, would yell at me. So I picked myself up enough to dress in my blue Victoria Secret shirt with black skinny jeans and my brown uggs. I threw my hair into a ponytail before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, deciding to for-go any make up.

Mom had toast made for breakfast as I walked out so I grabbed a piece and left. When I pulled up to Jane and Alec house Jane was on the front stairs. When she saw me pull up she stood up and opened the door and yelled into the house. When she climbed into the car she could tell I wasn't in a good mood.

"What happen girly," Jane asked. I just handed her my phone, which was opened to Jake's messages. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, he's an ass anyway you can do better then him,". She reached over the center console to hug me just as Alec opened the back door.

"What's this all about?" He asked seeing us hugging.

"Sam here got dumped by Asshat number one last night, thanks to you, why would you give him her number," Jane asked her brother annoyed to no end.

"I didn't think he'd be an ass he told me he wanted to invite her to the party," Alec defended.

"Guys, stop arguing, besides I'm over him," I said stopping their fight. The ride to school was quiet and when we pulled up Jane just got out and walked towards the school.

"I'm sorry I gave him your number Sammy, it's just you liked him and I thought that maybe you'd hit it off," Alec said as we walked towards the school together.

"It's fine Alec, besides your sister has tried to get me to stop liking him since he came to this school, I think I should have listen to you guys when you told me he was an ass," I told him with a smile. He hugged me then we parted ways to our classes.

The morning dragged on and as soon as the bell for lunch rang I had jumped out of my chair and ran to the cafeteria. Jane and Lily were sitting at our regular table when I walked in.

"So I hear the J crush is no more," Lily said as I sat down. I nodded towards her. "Good that man-whore doesn't deserve my cousin,".

"So what did your mom say about us coming over on Friday?" Jane asked.

"Well Abby is still sick so it depends on how she's feeling, she went back to school today at least, so that's a good sign," I said. Movement caught my eye outside and when I looked up I saw a woman running towards a car. Her hair looked familiar but I just shook it off as nothing.

"What?" Jane asked looking towards where I was looking.

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone I recognized but I think I was just seeing things," I told her. "Come on let's start heading to class,".

Alec, Jane, Lily and I were all walking towards our next classes, stopping at each of our lockers to change books. We had just stopped outside when Jacob Black came out of a nearby classroom, his nose bloody. Mr. Russo, the science teacher, also walked out of the room. He was holding Ty Crowley by the back of his jacket.

"Get down to the office, and I never want to see you two fighting in my classroom again," Mr. Russo said letting go of Ty. Both boys walked passed us as they were going to the office and Ty looked up at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back at him and when Jacob notice where Ty was looking he shoved him, which caused Ty to run into me.

"Watch it Crowley, don't wanna hurt your precious Sammy," Jacob said in a baby voice.

"Want me to make the other one black too," Ty said and pulled his arm back. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his arm before he could hit Jacob but Jacob had gotten ready to fight back and ended up hitting me. I don't know what happen after that, all I remember is everything going black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I pulled a major stupid guys and uploaded the wrong chapter last week. I was clearly not awake last week when I uploaded the chapter so now I am going to make it up to you guys by giving you three chapters. You will get this one, the re-upload of last weeks and then the one that was for next week. Again sorry about this but I hope this makes up for it.

SPOV

"As far as we can tell there's no concussion, but we won't really know until she wakes up," A voice said.

"Thank-you for everything," I heard dad say. Wait dad, what was he doing at my school. Wait am I even at school anymore. Owch! Okay no more thinking.

"Sam honey," I heard mom. I began trying to open my eyes but they felt so heavy of sleep. "Sam I know you're tired but we need you to wake up for a minute,". Finally my eyes opened.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat dry. Mom handed me a cup with water.

"You got in the middle of a fist fight at school," The doctor told me. "You'll have a black eye for a while and we like to make sure that you don't have a concussion before we send you home,".

Once they had done the test to make sure I didn't have a concussion they discharged me from the hospital with the pain medication for my eye. I had seen what it looked like when I was in the bathroom and it wasn't that bad, sure it would take a while for the bruise to clear up but at least I can cover most of it up with make-up, but even then you could still tell I had a black-eye.

Mom had been on the phone with the principle from the minute we left the hospital. She wanted to know what was going to happen to Jacob Black and she didn't seem very happy with the results.

"How can he only be suspended for a week, that doesn't seem like a punishment to me," Mom yelled just as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Go on upstairs Sam, I'll make sure that your mom doesn't do anything too rash," Dad told me when we had parked and mom made no move to get out of the truck. I followed his orders and walked through the employee entrance to the elevator and up to our floor. As I walked in the door I was met with the dogs. Lola whimpered when she saw my bruised face and started licking at my ankles. I bent down and picked her up, she began licking my face so I held her at arm's length.

"Yuck, Lola," I said Lola yipped at me so I put her down and she ran after Shocka and Leo. "Abby, we're home," I called.

"We're in the living room," Nana called from the living room. I followed her voice and found her and Abby cuddled up onto the couch. "Oh baby look at you,". Nana stood up and rushed over to me and put her hands on my cheeks "How dare that boy lay a hand on you, I hope he learns his lesson when my lawyer gets a hold of him,".

"Nana stop, it was an accident, no one's sueing anyone," I said brushing her hands away from my face.

"Accident or not that boy will pay," Nana said.

"I'm just gonna go lay down, mom was yelling at Mr. Montro so I don't know how long they'll be," I told her and made my way to my room. I wasn't really tired yet so I walked up the steps to my loft. I sat at my desk and pulled my phone out of my backpack, I had a lot of missed text from Jane and Alex asking how I was. I message both of them back telling them that I as fine, both replayed with a sarcastic yeah right but left it at that. I decided to check out my facebook and was surprised to see a friend request from Ty Crowley. I hit the accept button and instantly his name was added to my chat list, he was online.

 **Hey are you okay?** he messaged.

 _A little bruise around the edges but I'll live_

 **I'm really sorry that this happened, Jacob was suspended right after you left in the ambulance.**

 _What happened after I blacked out?_

 **You fell to the floor, everyone started to panic and when Mr. Russo heard all the commotion he came out of the classroom again. He had to call out some other teachers to pull Jacob and I apart while he had Mrs. Nellie call for an ambulance. I'm really sorry Sam, I never meant for you to get hurt in this situation between Jacob and I.**

 _Why were you two fighting in the first place._

 **Okay I'm going to tell you something that only a few people know, but you have to keep it a secret.**

 _Promise_

 **Jacob and I are step-brothers**

This was a huge shock for me, you'd never guess they were step-brothers with the amount of fighting they do at school. I could only imagine what it would be like at their house.

 _What no way!_

 **Yeah, as of last month. My dad had been dating his mom since a month after his parents divorce a year ago and they decided to tie the knot on a "business" trip they took to Los Vegas this summer.**

 _Wow, so what was the fighting about today?_

 **He said some rude things about this girl I like, I didn't like that so I hit him, dad grounded me and Jacob and I had to endure a two hour long lecture from my dad and stepmom.**

 _What he say about the girl?_

 **He called her a whore and a stupid bitch all because she turned him down. I didn't know who he was talking about until he mentioned her last name, I lost it and slugged him in the nose.**

 _Wow! and here I thought you were just another quiet nerd who spent all his time reading chemistry books and making sure your glasses don't fall down your face._

 **Har har, I'll have you know I use to be captain of the baseball team at my old school**

 _Wow, I like a nerd with a sporty side lol_

 **I'm your guy lol, I have to go, dad just caught me on my computer**

 _okay bye._

I logged out of facebook after that. Ty was kinda cute in all honesty. I wouldn't mind dating him, but he already liked some other girl.

"Sam can you come here for a minute," Mom called over the intercom. We had gotten the intercom installed when dad got tired of mom and I yelling back and forth to each other.

"Be right there," I said pushing the button on the intercom. I shutdown my laptop and walked to the kitchen. Mom and dad were in the living room with another woman and Jacob Black. "What's going on?".

"Mr. Black is here to say something to you," Dad said, glaring towards Jake.

"Jacob, there's something you need to say to Samantha," The other woman, who I assumed was Jacob's mom said.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean to," Jacob said quietly. His mom nudged him. "I'm also sorry that I said some stuff about you behind your back, it was immature of me and I shouldn't have done it,".

"Apology accepted," I said calmly.

"My husband and I will pay for the hospital bills," Mrs. Crowley said.

"That's not needed just the apologie is fine," Mom said walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well then we will get out of your hair," Mrs. Crowley said. "Are you still going to Martha's book club this friday?".

"I wish, Edward has a dinner party that night in Forks, so the two of us are going there while Sam watches Abigail," Mom said as she walked them to the door.

"Stupid kid thinks that's an apologie" Dad mumbled walking away. I walked back to my room and got ready for bed, I was tired and was ready for the day to be over. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had with Ty. He had told me Jake said some stuff about the girl he liked and Jake had just apologised to me about something he said behind my back. I couldn't be the person Ty was talking about, could I.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I was going back to my normal weekend updates and then missed a weekend but I had a friends b-day party and then the next day we had to get up at 6 to go to my little cousins first hockey so I didn't have a lot of time to write but now I should be back on schedule. Also I have a facebook page where I will be posting pictures of things like outfits so if you'd like to see that then you should go like my facebook page, the link is in my profile and I warn you now that it might not work on mobile devices. Please Leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts.

"So you're telling me that Ty Crowley has a crush on you," Alec said as we waited in-line at Starbucks we had a flex today which is why that stupid party started at 7. Alec, Jane and I had decided to spend the day together since Alec was going to go to the party that night. Jane and I had decided to go see a movie with Abby, to give mom and dad the night off since dad was coming home tonight.

"I'm not positive, but I think so," I said. "He told me the reason he hit Jacob in the first place was because he had said some stuff about the girl he liked and Jacob apologised to me for saying stuff behind my back,".

"Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get you," The guy behind the counter asked as we stepped up. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Marcus?" I asked.

"Oh hey there kiddo, how's it going?" Marcus asked but then he noticed my face. "What happen to you?".

"Tried to break up a fight at school but it didn't go so well," I said not getting into details.

"Well guess it's safe to say you won't be a fighter," Marcus joked. "What can I get you guys?".

"We'll get two venti Java Chip Fraps and a venti Toasted Graham Frap, and I get an employee discount so don't even bother telling me the price," Alec said stepping in front of me and handed Marcus his employee ID number all the while Jane and I held back our laughing as we walked over to our usual table while Alec waited for our drinks.

"So you think you'd date Crowley?" Jane asked.

"Yeah I think I would, he's kinda cute," I said blushing.

"Awe, my wittle Sammy's growing up," Jane said in a baby voice with her signature pout. "Before you know it you'll be getting married, moving into a house with a white picket fence and a dog and having 2.5 children,".

"Don't even joke about that, I am nowhere near ready for the thought of kids," I told her as Alec walked up to the table with our drinks. We sat at the table talking about all the interesting stories going around school and the halloween dance the school was throwing next week.

"Oh don't look now, but a certain Mr. Crowley just walked in," Jane said nodding her head behind me. I chanced a glance back and wasn't surprised when I found said Crowley looking at me. He smiled at me at being caught looking at me and I smiled back at him, giving a small wave.

"Awe look at wittle Sammy's blush," Alec said poking me in the cheek. I smacked his hand away and looked down at my lap, my smile still in place.

"Oh no he's coming over, act natural," Jane said and did some ridiculous pose, not being natural at all.

"Hey guys," Ty said as he walked up beside me.

"Hi Ty," The three of us replied.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second...alone?" Ty asked me. I looked at Jane who was nodding her head, I turned back to Ty and nodded my head. He held out his hand to help me up and then lead me outside and across the street to the park. We sat down on one of the benches and sat in silence for a few moments.

"So...uh...what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, my hands fidgeting on my lap.

"Well I was wondering, if maybe...you'd like to go to the school dance...with me?" Ty asked nervously. I was shocked, ecstatic and worried all at once but decided to embrace the ecstatic first.

"Yeah, I think that will be fun," I said with a smile. Ty smiled too and grabbed my hand. He leaned in and for a second I was worried that he was going to kiss me, but at the last second he moved to my cheek.

"Cool...I'll uh, talk to you about it more this week then," He said.

"Yeah, cool," I said.

We then walked back over to the Starbucks. Alec and Jane were already waiting for me outside when we got back and kidnapped me after saying goodbye to Ty to go find a costume for the dance.

"What about a sexy Alice in Wonderland?" Alec said holding up said costume.

"Uh no that is way to sluty for her first date," Jane called out from where she was looking an equaly as sluty snow-white costume.

"Guys lets face it, there is no perfect costume," I sighed. Jane and Alec did the same and went back to flipping through racks. Jane suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Do you still have that white dress from you're parents anniversary party this summer?" She asked. I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"Yeah," I said cautiously. Jane threw the costume she had been holding and ran towards the front counter. I looked to Alec, who shrugged his shoulders, and then we both took off to fund her. Jane had just purchased something but because it was already in the bag I couldn't see what it was.

"Come on, let's go, I need to stop at home before we go over to Sam's'," Jane said grabbing the bag and my hand and dragging me out to my car. I drove to her place first and while she was inside getting whatever it was she was getting, Alec and I sat out in the car.

"What do you think she's planning?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea but I'm just going to let you figure it out on your own," Alec said. I stuck my tongue out at him which he retaliated with by flipping me off.

"Okay your place now," Jane said getting into the car.

"Can you tell me what you're planning?" I asked not driving away.

"The faster we get to your house the sooner you can find out," She said. I sighed but began driving to my place.

One Week Later

"Are you sure this isn't to much?" I asked Jane for the hundredth time as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Jane's idea of the perfect costume was a greek goddess. I was dressed in my short, white, heart-shaped neckline dress(pic on facebook page) I had worn for mom and dad's anniversary party that summer and when Jane had stopped at her house that day we went shopping she had picked up some of her gold jewelry. What she had bought at the store was a gold belt and a gold leaf headband.

She had come over almost an hour ago to help me get ready for the dance and now Ty was going to be here any minute to pick me up and I still felt a little uneasy about my costume.

"You look great Sam, stop worrying," Jane said as she put the final touches on my make up. I heard the intercom in the living room ring and I knew that he was here and on his way up. "It's show time," Jane told me with a smile. I nodded and stood from my vanity, I followed her into the living room just as dad was opening the door. I was very shocked to see what Ty was wearing.

He was dressed as a greek warrior (also on facebook page), complete with a plastic sword. It surprised me because I hadn't told him what I was going as. I turned to Jane and she smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I turned back to Ty, who smiled at me and I seemed to get lost in his eyes.

The next thing I knew, dad was clearing his throat. I turned to him and smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow at me and nodded towards Ty.

"Oh!," I said shocked. "Dad this is Ty Crowley, Ty this is my dad," I said. Ty reached to shake dads hand but dad just looked at it, his arms crossed. Ty moved his hand back to his side.

"So are we ready to go?" Ty asked. I smiled and nodded. Ty turned back to dad. "I promise to have her home safe and sound by 10,".

"9:30," Dad said, glaring at Ty.

"Of course sir," Ty said. Mom came walking into the foyer.

"Edward let the girl have fun, you can stay out till 10 honey, now go have fun," Mom said shooing us out the door. She closed it behind us and the three of us, Ty, Jane and I, all stood out in the hall awkwardly for a few seconds.

"So should we get going?" Ty asked again. I nodded and we rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to his car. Jane sat in the back with one of Ty's friends leaving me to sit up front with Ty.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ty and I arrived at the dance it became really awkward. We had never really spoken to each other before this and had no idea what the other person was interested in.

"So...uh...what did you think of that Chemistry project we were given?" Ty asked awkwardly.

"It was fun...I guess," I said looking at my feet. So far this isn't go very good.

"Hey uh...I'll meet you in there, I gotta go do something quickly," Ty said and took off towards the main entrance of the school, not waiting for my reply. Oh great just when I thought that he'd be a nice guy he goes and does something like this.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," A voice to my right said. I turned to find none other than Jacob Black.

"What do you want?" I asked disgusted. This guy just can't leave me alone can he, though I will admit that his baseball player costume was kinda hot.

"Just thought since Ty seemed all too eager to get away from you that I'd escort you in," Jake said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said and began walking towards the gym entrance.

"Hey I'm just trying to warn you about Ty," Jacob said causing me to stop and turn back to him.

"Warn me about what?" I asked.

"Ty's only using you to make Mandi Smith jealous," Jacob said.

"Yeah right, Ty's the nice guy, he wouldn't do that," I said. Jacob walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards where Ty had run off to. In the distance I could clearly make out Ty as he pressed Mandi Smith against his car. Tears began to fill in my eyes. I violently shook Jacobs hands from my shoulders and took off running to find Alec's car. Once I found it I threw myself into the back seat and let the tears fall free, thankful that Alec had left his car unlocked.

How could Ty do that to me, he seem like such a nice guy. How could he play me like that, I thought that he truly liked me but instead he was only using me, me of all people, to make the head-cheerleader jealous.

I sat in Alec's car, crying and waiting to hear back from Jane. I had texted both her and Alec telling them what happened and for them to enjoy the dance and I was going to call for a ride. Just when I began to dial my mom, the car door opened and I screamed.

"Whoa, chillax, it's only me," Jacob said as he climbed into the back seat next to me and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Jacob said.

"Yeah right, you were hoping that just because I was a damsel in distress that you could come rescue me and then claim your reward," I snarked. "Well news flash I'm not the type of girl who puts out on the first date,".

"Oh come on, just because my reputation says I'm a man whore doesn't mean I can't be sensitive, geez last time I ever try to help you," He said and started getting out of the car.

"NO!," I call grabbing onto his arm before he could get out. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm having a rough night and the last thing I want is to be hit on, please stay, if you want,". WHAT AM I DOING!?

"How about instead of sitting in a cold car I take you to my place. No one's' home and then this way you can cry without having to worry about Ty," Jacob said.

"Doesn't he live with you?" I asked.

"He mostly stays at his aunt's place across town, he doesn't much like me," He said.

I knew better than to accept the invite to his place, but my judgement was clouded by the thoughts of hate running through my head for Ty. I followed Jacob out of Alec's car and over to his 67' impala. I gotta say, I might hate the guy but his taste in cars was impeccable.

"Wait, don't you have a date?" I asked there was no way I was going to leave with some other girls date, even if I didn't like her.

"Nah, Mandi was suppose to go with me but she chose Ty, so I guess in a way we both got stood up," Jacob said and opened the passenger side door for me. I got into the car and while I waited for him to get in on the other side I sent a quick text to Jane that I had called for a ride and was home and not to worry about me.

"So I gotta say I never took you for a classic car kind of guy," I told him as we started driving away from the school.

"My dad and I were rebuilding it, it was the only real time I spent with him before he ran off," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. It wasn't fun to lose a parent, whether that'd be death or they take off. Not many people know about my biological parents, and frankly at times I don't even remember that Edward and Bella aren't my real parents.

"It's okay, I've learned to forgive and forget, mostly forget," Jacob said.

"You shouldn't forget someone who was once close to you, just remember the good times," I told him.

"Yeah what do you know, your life is prim and perfect," Jacob said snottily.

"You don't know nothing about me," I said, starting to get angry.

"Sure I don't, Oh I'm Sam, I have the best parents in the whole world, I have a rich aunt and a rich family, but I don't like to show it off," He said in a high pitched voice, mocking me.

"Stop the car," I whispered.

"What?" He asked not hearing me.

"I said stop the fucking car you asshat," I yelled. Jacob seem a little stunned but did as I asked. As soon as the car was stopped I got out and began walking back towards the school.

"Sam what are you doing," Jacob said also getting out of the car.

"I'm not going anywhere with you anymore," I said.

"Sam just get back in the car, it's cold and dark and there is no way I'm letting you walk back to the school," Jacob said. I just kept walking. I heard the car door shut and the car start, the next thing I know Jacob is driving slowly beside me. "Sam get in the car god-dammit, I'll take you back to the school if you don't want to come to my house anymore,".

"No thanks, I'll just call my limo driver to come and pick me up," I snarked.

"I'm sorry okay, I had no right to say those things, now will you just get in the fucking car," He said angrily.

"Fine." I said Jacob stopped and I walked over to the passenger side. "But I'm going to tell you one thing Mr. Black, you don't know anything about me, you don't know anything about my pass and you don't know what kind of hell I've been through,".

"Okay, I'm sorry," He said and started driving, he made a u-turn and then we were once again driving towards where ever we had previously going, I'm assuming his house. I wasn't in the mood to protest so I just let him drive. We turned down a gravel road that lead deeper into the forest and for a second I was worried that he was going to try to convince me to have sex with him but then a gate came into view, Jake pressed a button on the panel beside the gate and it began to open. We drove through once it was open enough and then shortly after a large stone mansion came into view. I was shocked. I knew Ty's dad had a lot of money and I knew that Jacob came from old money but I didn't think it would be anything like this.

"Wow," I said when Jacob came to a stop in front of the door.

"I know, it's so small," Jacob said. I turned to look at him and he was smiling so I knew he was joking. "This place use to belong to my mother's family, she moved into it when I was born, she didn't like the city life with my dad so he'd come out and visit on the weekends, come on, I'll show you around,". He climbed out of the car and walked around to my side and opened my door.

This was not the person I knew. This Jacob was being nice and a gentleman, he wasn't being an ass and he had yet to make one sexual remark to me. I don't know if I was comfortable with the way things are going, things will go bad I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Jacob into the house. He showed me the main floor first which consisted of a large kitchen, dining room and living room as well as three bathroom and two guest bedrooms. Once the first floor was done he took me upstairs. He pointed out where the main bathroom, master bedroom and other guest bedrooms, we didn't go in any of those rooms until we got to one that was at the end of the hall.

"This is Ty's room, normally I wouldn't let you in but since he was an ass to you I think you deserve to see his top secrets," Jacob said with a smile, his hand was resting on the door knob. With a quick turn of the knob, the door opened and I walked inside. The room was like any other typical teenage boys room except for the large Star Wars mural painted on the one wall. I wasn't that surprised at what I found and turned to Jacob, he still had a smug smile on his face.

"I don't get what's so bad about this, lots of people like Star Wars," I told him crossing my arms. Jacob didn't say anything, just walked over to the dual monitor computer on the desk. He clicked on a few things and then he waved me over. I was going to sit in the chair but Jacob stopped me and pointed to the screen. I was horrified of what was on the screen. A very slutty looking girl was dressed in some kind of princess leia costume and there was another person wearing nothing but a Darth Vader mask. I finally realized that this was a porno. I jumped away from the screen with a horrified squeal.

"And there is a lot more where that came from," Jacob said as he shut down the video.

"Is it all Star Wars?" I asked terrified.

"Hell no, there's quite a lot of others, wanna see," Jacob said. I turned my back as he opened up another video, he chuckled.

"Come on, there's one more room I want to show you," Jacob said as he walked out of the room. I followed and shut the door behind us as we left, we walked to the other end of the house and Jacob stopped outside of another closed door. "Before we go in I want you to know that even though I have my reputation, I've never brought a girl here,".

"What, yeah right," I said.

"I'm serious, my mama taught me to be a gentlemen and there is no way I'm going to bring some one night stand home to meet my mom, I'm not bringing a girl home until I know she's the one," Jacob said. For some odd reason that gave me a weird feeling in my gut. "Hey don't be getting any ideas in that head of your's my mama's not here so I didn't bring you here to meet her,".

"Can I just see your room already or are we just going to stand here for the rest of the evening, I have to be home by 10," I said.

"Pushy, I like it," Jacob said and did that creepy growl thing guys do. I pretended to gag and Jacob rolled his eyes. "Welcome to 'The Man Cave,". He opened the door and I walked in. Jacob's room was not at all was I was expecting. The room was actually clean and there weren't any posters of slutty girls on motorcycles or anything like that. The bed was dressed in a a red,gray and black striped comforter and the frame was a dark color that seem to complement the light brown walls. On one wall of the room there was a computer desk and a large bookshelf that went all the way to the roof. The shelves were filled with a large amount of books and cds, I also saw that there was a shelf full of those Funko Pop things.

"I never took you for the kind of guy that watched Spongebob," I told him noticing the yellow square in it's box on the shelf.

"Hey I might be a player but I can still enjoy the annoyingly funny Spongebob and his doorknob sidekick Patrick," Jacob said as he flopped down on his bed.

"So the Woody and Buzz lightyear are also show your sensitive side," I said mockingly.

"Are you calling me a wimp, Ms. Cullen?" Jacob asked as he sat up.

"I might just be," I told him smugly. "What are you going to do about it?".

Jacob stood up and slowly began stalking towards me. I saw this and began backing up just as slowly. I began to panic a little when I could feel the wall behind me but I had enough time to quickly dash out of his room and down the hall, squealing as I ran from Jacob who was close behind me. He clearly had the advantage here and knew just how to get around this house so when I thought for a second I had gotten away I was not prepared for when he stepped out of a room right in front of me and I ran into him, knocking us both over. Jacob quickly took advantage of this by flipping me over so I was on my back below him.

"That was fun, but I think I'd like to do something else a little more," He said and then the next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a heated kiss. For a split second my mind told me that I shouldn't be doing this but my body reacted all on it's own almost.

Don't ask me how it happened but Jacob had somehow managed to get us off the floor and back to his room without breaking this kiss. We fell onto his bed and that's when I realized that Jacob had also somehow gotten his shirt off my hands had a mind of their own as they began moving up and down his chest. My touch must have gave Jacob a jolt of pleasure because he shivered, I giggled at the effect I had on him and Jacob shut me up by kissing me. I couldn't help the moan that had escaped from me as Jacob's hands began to wander under my dress as he pushed it up my hips. I sat up long enough for him to take it off over my head and I sat before him in my matching white bra and underwear set.

His eyes roamed up and down me, I began to feel self conscious and tried to cover up. Though I didn't have the biggest breast in the school I did have a nice 34d size and normally I didn't feel so concerned with my body but sitting here now in front of Jacob I felt like a child compared to some of the other girls he'd been with.

Suddenly Jacob was crawling on top of me making me lie back on his bed, my hands in his being lifted over my head.

"Don't you dare cover up in front of me again," He growled into my neck as he kissed down it.

* * *

I don't know when we first fell asleep but all I know is that I was awoken by someone talking in the hallway outside the door and that I was not in my own bed, and that there was someone in the bed with me.

"You are an asshole you know that, if she isn't here I'm going to kill you," a female voice said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"JACOB, OPEN THE DOOR," a male voice yelled from the other side of the door. The person beside me groaned and rolled over and threw their arm around me. I finally clued in that the person beside me was Jacob Black and that I as no longer a virgin.

The door began to open and I panicked. I was worried that whoever was going to walk in on us that we would get into some kind of trouble. I was somewhat relieved that Jane walked through the door.

"Samantha Renesmee Cullen, you have a lot of explaining to do," Jane said as she looked at all the discarded clothing around the room. "Oh yeah, A LOT of explaining, get dressed and then we're going to my place, you're lucky your parents called me and I covered for your ass,". She left the room, clothing the door behind her as she left.

It was then that I realized that it was morning, I had spent the whole night with Jacob. I quickly threw Jacobs arm off of me and began looking around the room for my discarded clothing. I had found everything except for my boyshorts.

"Looking for something?" Jacob asked from the bed. I turned to see him twirling my underwear around his finger.

"Yes, now please I need to go," I said and walked over to grab them, Jacob grabbed my hips and flipped me back onto the bed, him on top. He kissed me and I moaned a little louder then I wanted to.

"I had fun last night, and I hope it was fun for you too, well you know, after the pain subsided," He whispered against my lips.

"Yeah," I whispered back and reached up to kiss him, we started getting carried away again but Jane began screaming at me on the other side of the door. "I need to go,".

"Okay," He whispered and rolled off of me. "I'm keeping these though," He began twirling my underwear again. I was going to retaliate but Jane barged into the room and once she noticed that I was dressed grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of his room.

* * *

"How the hell did you end up going to Jacob Black's house, and in his bed no less," Jane asked as we waited in her car in the drive-thru line at Starbucks.

"He offered to take me to his place to get away from Ty and well things just kinda happened," I told her.

"Things like that don't just happen Sam, you clearly still like him," Jane said.

"Maybe I do, and so what, I think he likes me back and if last night wasn't any indications of his feelings then I'll prove it to you at school on Monday, I'll ask him out," I told her proundly. She just shook her head and then the rest of the wait was silent except for the Marianas Trench cd we had playing.

She drove me home after we got our Starbucks and told me that her, Alec and I were going to have a very serious conversation later about the whole Jacob thing. As I was walking towards the lobby door I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled towards the side of the hotel I began to panic and pull at the person who grabbed my arm.

"Please stop struggling we just want to talk to you," The voice of a woman said. I looked to where the voice had come from. It was the same woman I had seen in the lobby a few days ago and the woman who I thought I saw outside my school last week.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We, we're your parents Sam," The woman said. My eyes began to grow wide. I looked this woman in the eyes and knew that they were the same color as mine. This woman in front of me was Maddison, the woman who gave birth to me, the woman who was suppose to be in jail for planning my kidnapping, the woman who was never going to be a mother to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter's a little shorter than the others but it was either that or I left it as a cliff hanger and I didn't think you'd like that very much so shorter chapter it is. The next chapter is when things really start to go bad, so let's just call this the "Spark" of the story. Please leave a Review and I hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing here," I nearly spat, anger falling from my voice.

"We just wanted to talk to you," Conner said. He had aged a lot in prison and no longer looked like a teenager.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, infact you can do me the favor of leaving me alone, aren't you suppose to be in prison," I said.

"We got out early on good behavior," Madison said.

"Well you aren't suppose to be anywhere near me, don't you remember the restraining order my parents had put on you," I said

"We know, but Sam you don't understand, we love you and it kills us that you aren't ours legally anymore, we want you back Sam, so we can be a family," Madison begged grabbing my hand.

"Where was that attitude 10 years ago," I snarked ripping my hand from hers."Leave, before I call the cops," and with that I turned and walked away from them

Monday finally rolled around and I was more than ready to go confront Jacob. Jane still had little faith that Jacob had the same feelings for me but the Jacob I was with on Friday night was not the same Jacob everyone else knew. He was different, he was the person I was letting myself fall for.

"Why are you wasting your time Sam, he's a player, he always has been and you of all people will not change him," Jane said was we waited around my car in the parking lot. I had texted Jacob telling him that I wanted to talk to him and he had told me to meet him in the east parking lot.

"Jane why can't you just be happy for me," I say getting annoyed. "You're my friend and you're suppose to support me when I'm happy,".

"Not when I know you'll get hurt, I refuse to let you do something this stupid," She told me.

"Just got to class, I'll find you later, I don't need you here," I said my voice taut.

"Whatever Sam, I'm not sticking around to watch you get hurt, I'll find another ride home, call me when your heads screwed on right," Jane said and began walking away.

"Some friend you are," I yelled after her, She just flipped me off over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice asked behind me. I turned to see a smiling Jacob leaning on my car.

"Nothing that's that important," I said with a smile.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He asked, his voice husky.

"I just wanted to talk about Friday," I told him. That got his attention. "What are we now, are we going to be a couple?". He began to fidget.

"Look Sam, you're a nice girl, but I'm just not looking for anything serious," He said nervously.

"So what happened on Friday meant nothing to you," I said. He shook his head. "Okay, I think I'm going to go to class." and with that I took off. Jacob tried to say something but I just kept walking. I walked past my first class and right to the washroom. I spent most of my first class hiding in there while I cried.

When the final bell of the day rang I made a mad dash to my car. I didn't want to wait around to listen to Jane say I told you so, I didn't want to risk running into Jacob and I most definitely didn't want to watch Ty make-out on his car with Mandi.

I heard Alec calling my name as I moved through the halls full of people but I ignored him. When a second voice joined the calling I picked up my pace a little more. I had almost made it out the door when I ran into someone, falling to the floor and dropping my bag.

"Watch where you're going," The person barked. I looked up to see Sullivan "Snake" Jackson, the biggest goth our school had. He was the guy who skipped most of his classes, listened to loud music, wore all black including the make-up, and didn't say a lot unless he was angry or spoken to. We called him Snake because he was a snake, seems all calm and cool but can attack at any moment.

"Sorry," I mumbled and began picking up my bag.

"The whore needs to get her eyes checked," The voice of the person I thought was my friend spoke. I didn't look up and suddenly I was being pushed into the locker. "Fight back whore, I know you can,".

"JANE!" Alec yelled and pushed her away from me. "What the hell is the matter with you two?".

"I don't need a ride, I'm going with Snake," Jane said and then walked away with Snake. Alec turned to me but I just shook my head and got up and once again rushed out to my car.

I drove home in silence and tried to fight back my tears. I was thankful that when I got up to the apartment no one but the dogs were home. I fed the dogs and let mom know that I was home and that I was going to work on my homework. The truth was I spent about two hours crying and avoiding calls from Alec.

At 6 I heard the door open followed by Abby running past my room into her own. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"It's open," I said into my pillow. The door open and closed and then the bed dipped.

"Are you okay honey?" Mom's sweet, caring voice asked. Tears began to fill my eyes again. "Alec called me when he couldn't reach you, honey what happened today?".

"Jane and I got into a fight, she pushed me into the lockers when I ran into Sullivan," I told her. "I don't think we'll bounce back from this one,".

"Oh honey, it's going to be okay, I know things are hard now, but you and Jane always work things out, it's only a matter of time before things go back to normal. Now come on, dinner's ready, I got your favorite, and dad said he'd be home in an hour," mom said and got off my bed. She walked out the room leaving my door open, a sign that said I had to leave my room.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost a month since I confronted Jacob at school, a month since Jane and I got into that fight and a month since that night with Jacob. I haven't been myself in the last few months, mom doesn't like it very much and dad thinks I'm depressed and now bulimia because I'm throwing up anything I eat. It's not by choice though, I just haven't been able to keep anything down for weeks now. Dad's made me an appointment with the hospital therapist in Forks today after school so after schools over moms driving us down to Forks and we are going to spend the night at Nana and Papa's.

My morning didn't start out very good. I woke up to the smell of bacon and instantly was struck with the feeling of vomit. I almost didn't make it to the bathroom before I emptied everything in my stomach, which wasn't much since I had also thrown-up before I had gone to bed. If that was a great start to the morning Abby spilt her yogurt on my only clean pair of jeans so I had to change my outfit which made me late because I also ended up throwing up my breakfast and got it onto my new outfit which I had to change again.

So now that I was late and just made it to homeroom in the nick of time, we got a new seating arrangement today because Mr. Thompson was sick of the kids in the back not paying attention in class and guess who I'm stuck sitting next to. Snake. There was no way I was going to spent the rest of the semester sitting next to him.

"Great, just great," Snake said sitting next to me. I ignored him the rest of the class untill he started drumming his pen on his desktop.

"Can you stop please, that's just annoying," I whispered annoyed.

"What's the matter Sammy, can't handle a little noise, you'd think a whore like you would love noice," Snake said. I don't know what overcame me but I stood up.

"Ms. Cullen, is there a problem here?" Mr. Thompson asked.

It all happened so suddenly. I reached my arm back and punched Snake in the face. The crunch the followed was almost satisfying, blood when everywhere and kids started to freak out. Mr. Thompson had grabbed my arms and was dragging me out of the class while he yelled at the teacher's aid to make sure Snake was taken to the nurse. He dragged me out into the hallway and let me go once the door shut behind us.

"Mr. Thompson what's going on?" Mr. Montro asked. I turned to see him looking at us with worry.

"Ms. Cullen felt the need to punch Sullivan Jackson in the nose," Mr. Thompson said. Mr. Montro turned to look at me with disappointment.

"I'll take Ms. Cullen to my office, you make sure Sullivan is taken care of," Mr. Montro said. I followed him to his office and sat in the chair across from his desk, looking down at the blood that had now dried on my knuckles. "What's going on Sam, I know you're a good kid but it seems these few months you're slipping. Your grades are going down, you've skipped classes, and now you're fighting in class, tell me what did Mr. Jackson do to get punched?".

"He called me a whore," I whispered.

"What was that Ms. Cullen?" He asked.

"He called me a whore, just like every kids in this school has been doing for the last month," I yelled. He looked stunned at my outrage. "Since it got out that I slept with Jacob Black everyone had been calling me a whore,". Tears began to fall from my eyes as I said this.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Oh yeah let's throw tattle tale on top of whore, slut and freak," I laughed humorlessly.

"I think I'm going to have your mom come get you Sam," Mr. Monro said.

"Yeah, give her another reason to worry about me, cause I'm not already going to see a therapist today," I spoke sadly and then sat in silence as he called my mom.

"Go to the bathroom and wash the blood of your hands and then come back here," He told me while shaking his head and not looking at me. I did as he was told and went to the bathroom. As I walked out after washing my hands I was shoved into the wall, hitting my head as I fell. I look up to see none other than Jane standing above me.

"What the hell, you stupid whore, why the hell would you brake Snake's nose," She barked. I didn't say anything. "Answer me you stupid fucking whore,". She pulled my hair so I stood up and then she shoved me into the wall again. I felt the blood rushing down the back my neck before the smell hit me. I started to feel dizzy and then threw up on the floor beside me.

Mrs. Nellie must have heard all the noise because she walked out of her classroom and screamed at us, this caused Mr. Russo to also come out of his classroom. He saw me on the floor and Jane standing above me and called for his teacher's assistant. He grabbed Jane's arm and started leading her towards the office. Mrs. Nellie told me to stay where I was as the teachers aid was calling the nurse.

"SAM!," I heard mom yelled and groaned. "Sam what happened?,". That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

"There was some swelling but it went down before she arrived here, we think she passed out due to low blood sugar," A voice said as I finally came too.

"Is she going to be okay," Mom's voice asked.

"Yes, now there are a few other things that we are worried about but I think that it would be better if I talked to Samantha about them first," The voice spoke again. "Now I think it's best if you go wait in the waiting room with your family,". I heard the door open and close and then the unknown voice, who I'm guessing was my doctor, sighed. "Alright Sam I know you're up,". I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded my the bright lights of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You passed out due to low blood sugar and your body was going into shock, it was probably due to the lack of food you've been able to keep in your body," She told me.

"I'm not bulimia if that's what you think, I want to eat but nothing stays down," I defended.

"I know Sam," She said. "Sam I'm guessing you don't know this but you're pregnant,".

"Wait what?," I asked. What does she mean I'm pregnant, I've only ever had sex the one time and we used protection.

"Now Sam, there are many options, but I think the first thing we need to do is tell your parents," The doctor said.

"I can't be pregnant, we used protection, we were safe," I argued.

"Condoms break Sam, and I'm guessing that you weren't on birth control at that time," She told me.

Oh god. I could not become a mother at 16. I was already being called a whore at school, there was no way I could show my face at school ever again. What was I going to tell Jacob? There was no way in hell I was ever going to have an abortion, but what if I couldn't put it up for adoption after carrying it for nine months. What was I going to do?

"Can you go get my parents?" I asked her. I wanted to have my doctor there when I told them, maybe dad wouldn't freak out as badly.

"I'll be right back, try to relax a little before we come back, stress isn't good for the baby," She told me and then left the room. I layed back on the bed and took a few deep breaths. A baby...a living, breathing human being is growing inside of me at this very moment, and there was no way I was ready to be a mom at 16.

"Oh Sammy, honey are you okay, does your head hurt, I'm sure they can give you something for the pain," Mom said as she walked into the room and over to my bed, putting her hands on my cheeks.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said. Well I guess as fine as I can be after finding out I'm going to have a baby.

"I always knew that that Jane girl was trouble," Dad said standing behind mom also looking me over.

"Can we just move on from that," I said getting a little annoyed.

"Of course honey, Dr. Parker says there's something that we need to talk about," Mom said looking between me and the doctor. Dr. Parker gave me a questioning look and I nodded for her to continue.

"It seems that Sam has gotten herself into a little trouble," She said handing mom a small square. It was a sonogram picture. Mom gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Dad looked over her shoulder and gave me a questioning look. I nodded slowly and a sigh escaped from him. I felt my own tears begin to well up in my eyes, feeling the disappointment rolling off of mom and dad.

"Sam how could you let this happen?" Dad asked as he hugged a teary eyed mom to his chest.

"It was the one time and we used protection I swear," I cried, trying to make him understand.

"Who's is it?" Mom asked her voice cracking, showing the sign that she was holding back her tears.

"Jacob Black's," I whispered.

"Oh Samantha," Mom whispered.

"I'm not having an abortion, no matter what you say there is no way that I will ever kill an innocent baby," I said.

"I think this has been enough excitement for one day, Sam needs to get some more rest, and I think you two need to think about a few things, collect your thoughts so to say," Dr. Parker said. "You can come back tomorrow morning and we can discuss further treatment from there,".

Both mom and dad kissed my head before they left, saying they'd be back first thing tomorrow morning. Dr. Parker had stayed back while mom and dad left to give me some more pain medication for the headache that was starting to develope and told me that she'd be back in a few hours to check on me.

I lied in bed that evening thinking about what I was going to do. I couldn't have an abortion, I couldn't kill an innocent baby for mine and Jacob's mistake. But what would happen in a few months when I'd start showing, I wouldn't be able to go back to school and face all those people, but I didn't want to leave Alec in the dust all alone since he refused to hang out with Snake and his posse. As I looked at the sonogram that Dr. Parker had shown my parents I knew I couldn't let this innocent baby die, not when there could be a loving family for it somewhere out there.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I've gotten a lot of questions why Jane is mad at Sam, the reason is because in chapter 6 when Sam told Jane she didn't need her there Jane felt that Sam was pushing her away as a friend and not to be out done Jane decided to hurt Sam before Sam had the chance to hurt her. Sorry I did explain that very well and maybe at the end of the story I'll throw in a few outtakes of stuff so you can read it in another person's point of view. Please leave lots of reviews and I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday/Merry Christmas.**

The next morning I was discharged from the hospital. We hadn't talked about me being pregnant yet and I was kind of worried that when we got home dad was going to yell at me. He hadn't said anything on the way home either so it was mostly me and mom talking or it was just we arrived at home mom said that she wanted to talk to me in my room alone. That I could handle, so after saying hello to Abby and Olivia me and mom went to my room. I layed down on my bed and mom sat next to me, facing my head.

"Oh honey, I don't know what to say to you," Mom said and rubbed my arm.

"How mad is he?" I asked.

"He's more upset that it happened then the fact that you're pregnant, I had to stop him more than once last night from going to the Black's," she told me while looking around my room. She stood up and walked over to one of my shelves, picking up a picture frame. It was a picture of me and Jane at my 10th birthday. We had our arms around each other's shoulders while Uncle Emmett was sneaking up behind us with the cake, seconds after the picture was taken he had dropped the cake on top of us. We had laughed so hard while eating cake off of each other.

"I don't want to have an abortion," I told her.

"I know honey, and I think your father and I agreed that it was off the table as well, but do you think that once you have the baby that you'd be ready to give it up, let alone raise it," She said.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I hope that you would be supportive of me no matter what I choice, that you know that you'd have a grandchild running around somewhere that might one day come looking for me,".

"Sam, we love you, and no matter what you decided we will always support you," Mom said as she sat down on my bed again, holding the picture still. "I think the first thing that we need to do is tell the Black's, before any final decisions will be made,".

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself. "When are we going to tell them?".

"I think the sooner the better but I think that we will give your father to cool down a little more," Mom said. Her hand suddenly left the picture and was resting on my stomach. I rested mine on top of hers. "My baby girl's going to be a mommy," she whispered looking at our hands tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready for that,".

"We'll get through this together, as a family," I whispered, my own tears falling. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her neck. We sat there hugging for a few minutes until there was a knock on my door and dad walked in.

"Sorry to break this up, but I'd like to talk to Sam," Dad said smiling sadly at us. Mom nodded and we let go of each other. She kissed me one more time before standing up and leaving the room. Dad took her place on the bed beside me."My little girl, what am I going to do with you?" He said.

"Ground me for the rest of my life," I said.

"Tempting, but I think that you might be too old for that, well at least you are going to have to grow up pretty fast," He said looking to where my hand was still resting. "Why did you let this happen Sammy,".

"I don't know, we just kind of, you know, did it, I swear we did use protection," I told him.

"I believe you honey, I just," He shook his head. "I'm not ready to think about my baby girl having sex, let alone becoming a mother, I was ready to beat that Jacob boy for what he did," He said.

"You'll support me no matter what my decision is, right?" I asked.

"I love you Sam, and no matter what I will always be there to help you, you might be growing up faster than I'd like, but you will always be my little girl, our little girl," Dad said. I hugged him and allowed tears to flow from my eyes again. Dad hugged me back tightly and then allowed me to lay back down.

"We should go tell Jacob and his parents," I said.

"Maybe we should inform Abby about it first, maybe even Olivia, open the flood gates so to say," Dad said.

"No, I think we need to tell Jacob first, he is the father after all and in some ways, he will have a say in this baby's life," I said.

"Okay, I'll have your mother call Mrs. Black and arrange something," Dad said. "Alec has been calling here none stop since you left school yesterday morning, I think you should talk to him before he has a heart attack,".

"I'll call him in a minute, dad how long have I been suspended for?" I asked.

"Mr. Montro feels that two weeks was enough, but that doesn't mean you get to sit around here for two weeks and relax, you'll be helping your mom look after Abigail and you'll have to go to school at the end of the day to collect your homework from the office" Dad said just as my phone started ringing on my bedside table. "Talk to Alec, tell him what's going on, invited him over to tell him if you want, but I think you should tell him first,". I nodded and dad walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

"Hello," I said into my phone as I answered it.

"Oh thank the lord you are alive, I'll tell you Sam, Jane got no where near what she should have gotten and I was so worried that she had killed you. Did you know that she was so close to being arrested, she's spending her suspension time in juvie because mom and dad refused to let her stay home and," Alec said talking a mile a minute.

"I'm pregnant," I interrupted and then hung up. It was only a split second before my phone was ringing again. I picked it up but didn't say anything.

"Come again," Alec said.

"I'm pregnant, Jacob Black is the father, and I'm about a month along," I said.

"I'm coming over," and with that he hung up the phone. I stood up from my bed, feeling hungry and wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. Olivia and Abby were still in the living room at the coffee table colouring. I smiled at my sister and her biological mother, I'm glad mom and dad let Olivia be apart of Abby's life, she's a great woman and I can almost say that she is one of my best friends since I became a teenager.

As I was heating up a plate of pasta, that I guess they had had for dinner last night, there was a loud pounding on the front door. I heard Abby yell that she'd get it and Olivia calling after her to wait to open the door. I didn't even hear Alec say hello before he was in the kitchen with me.

"Oh baby girl, what on earth have you done," He said and hugged me.

"I'm going to have a baby, and whether I choose to keep it or give it up for adoption I hope that you will stick with me," I said and hugged him back.

"Please with me on the case, you'll be the best dressed mommy in all of washington," He said with a laugh. "I'm always here for you Sammybear, and we will walk the halls together with our heads held high,".

"Glad to hear that Alec, cause I think she'll need your support after we talk to the Blacks tonight," Mom said from the doorway.

"Does it have to be so soon?" I groaned, mom nodded and didn't say anything as she walked out the kitchen. I turned back to Alec "Can you come with us tonight, I don't think I'll be able to sit in the car alone with my parents after this happens,".

"I'll follow you anywhere Sammybear," Alec said and turned to the microwave. "But if I'm coming along for the ride I'm going to need some of that pasta,".

"Get your own, I'm eating for two now," I said.

"Oh whatever bossy-buns, let's hope the the baby will share," Alec said pulling out the bowl of leftovers from the fridge. We spent the next few hours talking about all the things that would come along the next 8 months with this baby.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled as we drove down the familiar dirt road that leads to Jacob's house. I was suddenly very nervous about this meeting, what would happen if Jacob refused to have anything with this baby, what happens if he won't give up his rights if I choose adoption.

"It's going to be okay Sammybear, remember we're all here for you," Alec said from beside me.

"We're here," Mom announced from the front seat as we pulled into the Jacobs driveway.

"Oh god," I mumbled. Alec rubbed my hand that was resting on the seat in between us.

Dad pulled the car in front of the door just as the front door of the house opened and Mr and Mrs. Crowley walked out, Ty and Jacob behind them. Mom and dad climbed out first and walked over to greet them while I continued to hide in the car.

"Like a bandaid Sam, get it over with," Alec said and then climbed out of the car and joined my parents. I took a deep breath and slowly began climbing out of the car.

"Please come in, I think this conversation would be best inside," Mr. Black said with a smile. We followed Jacob, Ty and Mrs. Black inside.

"Can I get you guys anything, something to drink, water, soda,glass of wine?," Mrs. Black offered.

"I'll help you with that Sarah," Mom said and followed her to the kitchen.

"Ty why don't you show this young man the game room," Mr. Crowley said, referring to Alec. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,".

"Alec, Alec Volturi," Alec said and reached a hand out to Mr. Crowley.

"Nice to meet you son," Mr. Crowley said shaking Alec's hand. "Ty show Alec around why don't you,".

"Don't bother, I already know," Alec said. I gave him a look that clearly said shut up. "I mean yeah let's go wander around, you guys got a starbucks in this place,". Ty and Alec took off towards the living room.

"Now why not the four of us go on up to my office and wait for the wives to come so we can all talk," Mr. Crowley said. "Please follow me,". Mr. Crowley walked up the stairs first followed by dad and me, Jacob following behind me.

"What's going on Sam?" Jacob whispered behind me. I ignored him and kept walking up the stairs. We walked into a lavish office, book shelves covered the walls and a desk with dual-monitor computer sat in the middle of the room. A black leather sofa was against one wall and two large black chairs sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Please have a seat," Mr. Crowley said as he walked over to a shelf full of alcohol. "Edward can I offer you a glass of scotch?".

"Thank-you for the offer Tyler, but I don't think my wife will be able to make it through this conversation without some wine so I better be the designated driver," Dad said sitting in one of the black chairs. I sat next to him on the arm of the chair just as mom and Mrs. Crowley walked back into the office. Drinks were passed out and once everyone was comfortable things went quiet.

"So what is it that you guys need to talk about?" Mrs. Crowley asked sitting next to her husband.

"Well it seems Sam and Jacob, did some stuff, and well, uh," Dad started.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out and then covered my mouth. Looks of shock and anger flashed over Mr. and Mrs. Crowley's faces.

"What do you mean you pregnant, how can you be pregnant?" Jacob almost yelled standing from the couch.

"The night of the dance when we had sex the condom must have broke and your swimmers met my eggs and now I'm having a baby," I yelled back standing up. "I'm pretty sure you know how babies are created, because you made it very clear during sex ed. that you did,".

"Sam honey sit down please," Mom said grabbing my arm. I sat down on the arm of the chair again and kept my glare on Jacob.

"Jacob how could you have let this happened?" Mr. Crowley asked.

"Don't give me that shit Tyler, you're not my father," Jacob seethed his own glare still on me.

"That is not the time for the discussion, we need to decided what we are going to do about this baby," Mrs. Crowley said being the voice of reason.

"Sam has made it very clear that she will not have an abortion, and as her parents we accept her decision, we just want to know that, if it does happen, that Jacob will sign away his rights if adoption become the final decision," Mom said.

"Wait, you'd actually consider keeping that thing," Jacob hissed.

"Yes, and I don't care if you don't think that it's a good idea because I believe that I can take care of my child at this age, and I refuse to be like my good for nothing, dumbass biological parents," I sneered. Jacob, smartly, remained quiet after that.

"We accept that Samantha wants to possible keep the baby and we respect that, but don't you think that she and Jacob should have a conversation about this first before any decisions are made," Mr. Crowley said.

"And that is what we are here to do," Mom said. "Why don't we give the, young adults, a chance to talk,".

"I agree, come on boys, let's let them talk," Mrs. Crowley said and grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him out of the office. Mom did they same and the next thing I know Jacob and I are sitting in silence.

"How could this have happened, I'm always safe, I always make sure that I'm careful," Jacob mumbled to himself, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, before you start accusing me, cause the last thing I wanted after my first time having sex was a baby," I told him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked more to himself than me.

"We? as in you're going to help me?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to let you do this on your own, no matter how much I don't want a kid, this is just as much my mistake as it is yours," He said. "Plus, mom's always wanted grandkids, maybe not this early in my life, but she wouldn't let me get out of this,".

I sighed and sat next to him on the couch, I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how, so I settled on rubbing his back. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I'm scared Sam," He whispered in my ear. I didn't know what to say cause I was scared to. I just nodded my head and hugged him back. "How am I going to raise a baby,".

"We'll get through this, together," I told him. I felt wetness on my shirt and realized that Jacob was cry.

"Kids, is everything okay," Mrs. Crowley asked walking into the room office. Jacob moved away from me and wiped away his tears.

"I think we've agreed that we are doing this together, no matter what happens," Jacob said looking at me and I nodded my head, confirming what he said.

"Alright, well let's get the rest of the adults in here and we can discuss what will happen now," Mrs. Crowley said and walked out of the office to get everyone else.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about everything that was going to happen with the next few months. We all agreed that Jacob and I should try to get closer to each other to be friends at least and that every Friday until the baby was born we were going to spend the night at each others houses. I didn't know how I felt about that but dad brought up the fact that I was already pregnant so there wasn't really anything worse he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I guess you get two chapters today. I didn't realize that I hadn't uploaded chapter 10, sigh, I'm so annoyed with myself for that. I'm so sorry I went so long without updating so to make it up to you I've made this one a little longer than the rest. I'm hoping to get back to my normal update schedule now that the holidays are over but I've been busy with school as well so I'm not making promises. Enjoy that chapter and leave a review.

It's been a few months since the agreement was made between Jacob and I that we were keeping the baby. I am now 17 weeks along and starting my second trimester and I can tell you one thing I never want to go back to my first trimester. I'm only a week in and I'm already feeling much better than I had in my first. Morning sickness is almost non-existence and cravings have kicked in so now I have almost everyone at my beck and call for meals and snacks.

Another thing about being four months pregnant is that I'm starting to show, sure I had a small bump before but now its to the point where I can't hide it under my clothes. The school has yet to find out but I know that once winter break is over there is no way I'll be able to hide it. Jacob and I have yet to talk about what we are going to do and I know I said that I wanted to stay in school but I'm honestly starting to think it would be better for me to stay at home.

"Sam honey, it's time to go," Mom called from the kitchen. I was spending the weekend at Jacob's house. The last weekend of brake and I can't even spend it at home. I know that this was part of the agreement our parents made but I mean really it's not like one weekend will make a difference.

I grab my blue poka-dot duffle bag off my bed and turn to grab the new camera off my desk. Mom and Dad had gotten me a Canon T5 Rebel for Christmas this year, the old T3 one I had broke last summer when I was taking pictures down at the lake. I was trying to take a picture of Abby and Malia while they were out on the tube and we hit a rough bump and I lost the camera into the water, stupid me wasn't wearing the neck strap, thankfully the memory card was salvageable but the camera was no more.

I walked out into the kitchen and threw my bag onto the bar stool, mom handed me a travel mug full of mint chocolate tea and the hidden package of oreos I had hidden in the cupboard.

"Do you have an extra jacket for tonight you know it will be cold?" Mom asked. Crap. I had forgotten that tonight was the first football game of the new year and I was going with Jacobs mom and step-father.

"It's in my car," I told her referring to my hoodie. Well it was actually Jacobs but I had stolen it from him the last time I had stayed over. Don't give me that whole 'oh she stole his sweater, just like a girlfriend would do' crap, I have a reason. I had misplaced my hoodie at his house over the brake and we were having a bonfire in his backyard and I wasn't going to stay outside without a jacket and Jacob had gotten annoyed with me when I was whining about it that he had just thrown one of his at me. I wasn't going to keep it but I had fallen asleep in it and the next morning I woke up so late that I didn't have time to change and accidently worn it when I left. I was going to give it back but when I tried he just kinda brushed it off. I think he likes me wearing it and at this point it is the only jacket I have that will hide my bump.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to drive you," Mom said. This was a battle every other weekend with her. I wanted to drive my own car because if I wanted something while I was at Jacobs I wanted to be able to go out and get it, that is if Mrs. Crowley hadn't already bought it from the last time I was over.

"Mom I'll be fine, I'm always fine, I'll call you when I get there and I'll see you in a few hours anyway at the game," I told her as I kissed her forehead like she always does for me. "I'm going to be late,".

"Love you Sammy," mom said and with that I made my way downstairs, through the lobby and to my car. As I started my car my phone went off beside me on the other seat and I noticed it was a texted from Jacob. It said that he wasn't going to be there when I arrived because he had to go help set up some stuff at the school for the game.

As usual when I arrived at the Crowley/Black house I was greeted by their dog Zeus, a large white Kuvasz dog. Zeus had been at a family friends the first time I came to the house with Jacob and I was surprised the first weekend I came over and was nearly knocked over by a large white bear. Now we were the best of friends and he and Shocka got along really well.

"Zeus, come boy," I called and he came running. I scratched his ears and grabbed my bag, this was stuff that I was going to be leaving here from now on because I'm getting to the point where I can't carry a bunch of stuff.

"Sam honey just let Jefferson get your bags, come darling I have something to show you," Mrs. Crowley said from the doorway. Oh no, what could she possibly have to show me, the last weekend I was here she had turned one of the bedrooms into a nursery. It was amazing but I still didn't know what we were going to do when the baby was born.

I followed Mrs. Crowley into the house and up the stairs, she stopped outside of one of the other spare bedrooms, the one I normally slept in.

"Mrs. C, what have you done," I asked.

"Well I was talking to your mom and I know that you were considering doing home schooling and I told her that maybe you'd like to stay here more with me if you do do home school, I'm home all the time and I can be here to help with the baby while you're doing school work and well I kind of maybe re-designed your room, I know that you stay in here rather than in Jacob's room so I made it a little more you," She ranted. I walked over to the door and opened it. The room was amazing before but now it was gorgeous. The room use to be gold themed, the bedspread, the walls and the lights, but now all of that had been replaced by blues and purples. The walls were a dark plum color and the bedspread and lamps were now a turquoise blue. There was now a tv hung on one of the walls and a desk was resting below it.

"Mrs. C this is amazing, I can't believe you did this for me," I said while looking around the room.

"Sam I know that you and Jacob aren't always on the best terms but I want you to know that you and this baby, you're apart of this family," Mrs. C said. I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at me and sighed. "Well I'll leave you to get settled, we're leaving for the game in about an hour, is that alright?". Crap, the game, I knew I was forgetting something. I must have grimaced because Mrs. C looked worried. "What's the matter Sam?".

"I just don't want to ruin things for Jacob tonight, people will be able to notice," I said looking down at my feet. Mrs. C walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Nothing anyone says will matter to us Sam, we know the truth, Jacob knows the truth," Mrs. C said. "If it becomes to much for you we'll leave early, I promise,". I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let you miss one of the most important games of the season,".

"Sam, Tyler and I have been to so many of these games that it's not a big deal, I'd rather keep you safe, for the baby," She said and placed a hand on my bump. This was the first time she's ever touched it. I felt a small flutter and looked up at her shocked.

"What was that?" I asked worried putting my hand in the spot where hers had been moments ago, wanting to feel that again. She gave me a confused look.

"What was what honey?" She asked and placed her hand back on my bump. The fluttering came back.

"Can you now feel that?" I asked getting more worried, the fluttering also picked up.

"Sam honey, the baby's moving, I think that's what you're feeling," Mrs. C said giving me a smile, I didn't relax. "It's normal to feel that Sam, it means the baby's healthy honey, in fact it's at the age where it's probably sucking on it's thumb,".

"Wow," I whispered looking down at my bump. I rubbed the spot where I had felt the flutters, hoping to feel more, but I didn't feel anything.

"Alright why don't you change now and then we can get ready to go to the game," Mrs. C said and left the room.

\- Later that night -

We arrived at the school a little early, Jacob had forgotten his mouthguard in the basement where his stuff is normally laid out and he can't play without it. I had been planning on going to go find seats while Mr. C dropped off the mouthguard, but Mrs. C had other ideas.

"Sam why don't you give me and Tyler a minute and go give Jacob his mouthguard, he should be on the field already, or in the locker room," Mrs. C said and handed me the case with his mouthguard. I gave her a weird look. "Tell him what happen today, I know he'll be excited,". I shook my head at her but took off walking towards the field. The team was running the track, after talking to Jacob about it one time he told me that coach made them run a mile if someone did something stupid during practice but on a maximum of two before a game, the rest would be run at the next practice.

As I reached the edge of the track Jacob was running past, he waved to me and yelled that he would be right back. I waved and stood there, as one of his teammates past me I notice him give me the once over and his eyes go wide, it took me a minute to recognize who it was but when I did I realized that it was Jacob's friend Paul. I began to panic slightly when he picked up his pace to catch up to Jacob and a few seconds later he tripped over his feet before he caught himself and continued running. The coach blew the whistle and the guys all ran over to huddle around, at this point Jacob made a v-line for me.

"Hey, thanks," Jacob said when he came to a stop in front of me and I handed him his mouthguard.

"He knows, doesn't he," I stated more then asked, look behind him at Paul who was watching us. Jacob looked back and sighed, nodding his head.

"He said you looked different, bigger," He said looking at me, waiting for me to get offended but I didn't react. "He asked if I knew you were pregnant before we did it,".

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"The truth, that it is my baby, that we were going to raise the baby together," He said. My eyes went wide. "I wasn't going to lie to him Sam, he's like a brother to me, hell the whole team are like brothers to me, I don't care what they are going to say about me, because I'm being responsible for my actions, and if you have an issue with that then we can talk about it but for right now I need to go warm up so are we done now," Jacob said angrily.

"Ifeltaflutter," I said in one breath while looking down at my feet.

"What was that?," Jacob said angrily.

"I said I felt the baby move you asshole," I shouted and covered my mouth instantly, my eyes going wide. Jacob's eyes softened and looked down at the bump, which was covered by his hoodie and one of his old jerseys his mom had given me to wear to the game. I looked behind Jacob to see the team all looking at us with wide eyes, well I guess people are going to know a lot faster then I thought.

"The baby's moving," Jacob said stepping closer to me, putting a hand on top of my bump.

"You won't be able to feel it yet, but I feel it, it's like a little flutter, like nerves almost," I told him and he smiled, looking at the bump. He looked back up at me, the smile still on his beautiful face. He leaned in a kissed me on the lips and then lowered himself to kiss the bump.

"I love you little one," He whispered before standing up. "You better go find my parents, and mom talked to me, I'll understand if you don't want to stay for the whole game, you've got this little one to worry about too,". He kissed me one last time before turning and running to join the rest of the team and the coach, who started yelling at them.

I walked back towards the school to look for Mr. and Mrs. C but as I turned the corner to go towards the parking lot I could feel people looking at me. I looked to my left and saw Leah, Tanya and Sarah watching me. Leah with rage, Tanya discussed and Sarah sympathy. I shook my head and just kept walking, if Jacob wasn't going to care what people said then neither was I. I had myself and the baby to worry about and I wasn't going to waste energy on the people who didn't matter.

I found Mr. and Mrs. C waiting in-line at the consesion stand so I joined them and looked at the menu for what I wanted to get. As the line moved forward and we were next I noticed who was working behind the counter. Jane.

"What can I get you?" Jane asked looking away from me. She did a double take though when she finally noticed where my hand was resting.

"We'll get three salted pretzels and two orders of mini donuts," I said looking at the drink selection.

"Sam I think water would be best for you, you know what the doctor said," Mrs. C said.

"and two waters and a large coffee," I finished the rest of the order. Mr. C paid before I could get my wallet out and once we had our food we went to our seats to wait for the game to start.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it was one thing after another with my computer and I've had to re-write this chapter about four times, I'm getting my computer looked at this week though so hopefully we can find the problem. Please leave a Review.

We were just entering the fourth quarter of the game. We were up by one touchdown and we were down two players. The other team liked to play rough, Riley Biers had to be carried off the field to the medic room during the second quarter and came back out not 5 minutes ago on crutches,the medics said it was a sprain but his mom was going to take him to the ER as soon as the came was over, I heard Riley saying that it wasn't that bad but we'll have to see. The other player who was injured was a guy named Jason, he had been tackled in a weird way and his helmet fell off before he fell to the ground landing on his head. He was taken by ambulance to the nearest hospital. I think he had been unconscious up to the point when the ambulance showed up.

"God I hate teams like this, they're all fight and no fun," A voice said from beside me. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to look at Jane who had snuck in beside me when I was focused on the game.

"You aren't suppose to be anywhere near me," I said and moved closer to Mr. C, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I just want to talk," She pleaded reaching to grab my hand but Mr. C stopped her with a sharp glare.

"I don't want to talk to you Jane, you said a lot of things and I'm not going to be putting that stress on me or my baby," I said placing my hand over my bump.

"I just gotta know, were you, you know, when I pushed you?" She asked.

"Yeah, infact when I was in the hospital because of you is when I found out, Jane I'm going to ask nicely that you leave me alone, I'm going through alot right now and I don't need you around to make things worse," I said and turned back to the game. I saw her leave out of the corner of my eye and walk away.

I felt myself leaning forward in my seat as I got into the game again. We had managed to get a field goal while I was talking to Jane and now the other team was out for blood. Jacob was one of the quarterbacks and I could hear him yelling out commands. The ball was then snapped back into Jacob's hands and as he threw the ball towards the wide receiver he was tackled. I swear everyone went quiet, it looked like a rough tackle.

"That little shit," Mrs. C hissed. I looked over at her confused and shocked, I had hardly ever heard Mrs. C curse. "That's Jacob's cousin, Noah, he's my sister's eldest boy, he knew he was going against his cousin,". I looked back to the field in time to see the person who tackled Jacob, Noah I guess, help Jacob off the ground. The two gave each other a shove before running in opposite directions to their benches. Jacob must have looked up and saw the look on my face because he gave me a smile and a wink, letting me know he was okay. I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding and saw Jacob chuckle. One of his teammates, Paul, shoved him and the two had a glare-off before turning and paying attention to the coach. There was two minutes left in the final quarter and our team was going to try for a field goal.

The whistle blew and the crowd went silent as the play began. The ball was snapped back to the holder and the ball was kicked. It soared through the air but just missed the goal post but it last long enough that the timer finished with us winning 34 to 25. Our team was cheering and running out to the field. We were going to the championships.

-Later-

I was waiting outside the locker room doors with the rest of the parents as we waited for the team to come out. I guess when they win the team runs threw a line up of parents and through the parking lot to the rest of the waiting fans. I guess it was our way of celebrating a win.

"LET'S GO KNIGHTS," Jacob yelled as he ran through the door the rest of the team following behind. People cheered loudly and some even followed the end of the line when all the players had come out.

"Parents, we are having a pool party tomorrow at our house and everyone is welcomed," Mr. C said. I had known about the possible pool party plans but I was still kind of uncomfortable to just outright show everyone I was pregnant.

Once the team made they're way back to the locker room the parents disappeared. I decided to wait for Jacob and ride back to the house with him, the team was going out for pizza and baby was hungry. Jacob walked out of the dressing room a few minutes later with his equipment bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked, just then Paul walked out of the locker room. He looked at me and down at the bump then back up at me.

"Congratulations, I guess," He shrugged.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly back.

"Come on you guys, lets get some pizza, I gotta a boy who needs feeding," Jacob said.

"Who says it's a boy," I argued back, I wouldn't tell him but I was also hoping for a boy.

"Please my swimmers were made to create boys," Jacob scuffed.

"Okay love birds, let's drop the sex talk and go get some pizza, little ear are present," Paul said and nodded towards my bump. We talked as we walked to the parking lot then split to go to our own cars. Jacob and I talked about my next ultrasound appointment and if we wanted to find out the gender of the baby. I had told him I wanted it to be a surprise because I think that since become prego was a surprise then the rest of it should also be a surprise. He agree, but only if we agreed that if we had a boy we named him after Paul in some way. I agreed with that but only because I knew that Jacob wanted to list Paul as the godfather to the baby, he hadn't outright said it to me but when I asked about it he just said he knew without a heartbeat.

When we arrived at the pizza place most of the team was already inside. Jacob and I walked in hand-in-hand, it was kind of weird all the affection he was putting one me. We sat down between Paul and Riley and ordered our drinks. Everyone was talking and I had to say that it was relaxing, until Kate decided to speak up.

"So Jacob, are you going to have a paternity test done on the little bastard when it's born, you know you don't have to wait for it anymore," Kate said from across the table.

"You know what Kate, fuck off, I've made my mistakes but I'm going to do what's right, I'm not going to walk out on my child like you're dad did you and Riley," Jacob barked. Everyone went silent, waiting for the next move. Kate stood, glaring at both me and Jacob, and grabbed her water, throwing it at Jacob. She stomped out of the pizzaria without looking back. Everyone was still silent.

"What the hell was that," I seethed at Jacob, sure Kate was out of line but I think Jacob was a bit more out of line on this one.

"She deserved it, she of all people should know what it's like to have a parent walk out on you, besides, it's not like she's my concern," Jacob shrugged and dug into his pizza.

"You are an asshole," I seethed and stood up, I walked out of the pizzaria to the parking lot, looking for my next plan of action. I noticed Kate sitting in her car just a few feet from the door. I could see her shoulders shaking. I walked over to her car and knocked on the window. She jumped and looked at me, wiping her tears, before rolling down the window.

"What do you want Cullen," She said.

"I just wanted to apologize, Jacob was way out of line in there and you didn't deserve the things he said to you," I said.

"No, I really did, I've been nothing but a bitch to him for the past few weeks," She said. I sighed and walked over to the passenger side of her car and climbed in. She gave me a 'what are you doing' look.

"Let's talk, we don't know anything about each other but we're both willing to jump at the chance to make the other one's life a living hell, I'm not going to bring a baby into this group of friends if I'm not accepted and so far you are the only one proving to be an issue," I said, she seemed to think about what I said for a second before turning the car on and throwing it into reverse. I didn't question her as she started driving towards the edge of the city, I knew the road she was taking, it was the same road we take out to the lake every summer.

When we pulled into the campground, Seth was driving around on a golf cart. He flagged us down and Kate stopped just beside him, rolling down her window.

"Sorry girls, camps closed for the season," He said.

"Just an hour please," Kate begged. I was surprised, I guess she really wanted to talk.

"Come on Seth, you can trust me," I said. He sighed and nodded his head. We parted ways and Kate parked the car near the beach. She turned off the car and got out, walking towards the beach. I followed her after a few second and we both sat down in the sand in silence.

"My dad didn't walk out on us," She finally said. I didn't say anything. "I was 13 at the time it was mine and Riley's birthday. We were having a party, we were having friends stay over, anyway, Dad was kind of an alcoholic, he and Riley fought so often because of it. Mom had planned our whole party and had left dad in charge of getting snakes for the party, of course he had been drunk at the time and come party day there were no snacks, he didn't even show up for the party, so mom went out to get them. Riley and Jared had taken over the living room upstairs so me and Tanya decided to take over the downstairs. We were having fun, doing each others nails, having a dance party, drinking the soda's I had found hidden in the laundry room. But Dad came home, he came in the back door, trying to avoid mom I'm guessing, he was drunk. He came in and started yelling at me and Tanya about the mess we had made on the floor I guess during the dance party we'd knocked over an open bottle of nail polish and it spilt on the hardwood floor. I started panicking while trying to clean it up. Dad had yelled at Tanya to go get a towel, he pushed her into the closet and locked it, and then her turned and started to beat the shit out of me. Riley and Jared couldn't hear us screaming for help because the basement was sound proof from the previous owners. He raped me, beat me and then left. Mom came home to find me on the floor in a ball crying and Tayna still locked in the closet,". I had no idea what to say. "He didn't walk out on us, he's been in prison for the last 3 years for raping and beating me,".

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She just shook her head, looking out over the water.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything, if it did there'd be no war or prison or bad people in the world, now you know that my lifes not as perfect as yours," She said. That pissed me off.

"You think my life is perfect?" I asked baffled "Kate my life is so far from perfect. I was kidnapped as a baby, went through a hell of an adoptions process, watched my biological parents get arrested for attempting to kidnap me and now I'm about to become a 16 year old mother, what part of that is perfect. I know it's not your rape story but it's so far from easy it might as well have been thrown on top, hell maybe I was molested my my kidnappers we don't know," I almost yelled. "I'll get a ride with Seth, so sorry to waste your time," and with that I walked away from her. My life was not easy and I wasn't going to compare it to anyone's, but Kate crossed some lines tonight and I'm not going to stick around to be judged by her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. So I'm going to get serious here for a moment, I haven't felt up to writing for a while, it feels like it's becoming a chore now and not a hobby, I just can't seem to find my mojo anymore, so I've decided that I'm going to stop updating for the rest of the month. This is not permanent I promise, I just need some time to find my creativity again. I have spring break coming up shortly and I promise, even if I don't have creativity back, that I will update at the end of the month. Please understand this and I promise I will update again as soon as the month is over and hopefully I'll have more than one chapter to upload. I love you guys so please leave a review and I'll see ya'll again at the end of the month. Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

Seth was more than willing to drive me to Jacobs once I told him what Kate said. I hadn't really wanted to go to Jacob's but my prenatal vitamins were over there also I didn't really want to tell mom why I was home early anyway.

We pulled into Jacob's house and I thanked Seth for the ride. Before I could shut the car door Jacob came storming out of the house.

"Where the hell were you?" He barked, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me towards the house.

"I don't have to answer to you, and let go of me," I said and pulled my arm out of his grip. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me, well lets see, the girl who's having my baby takes off with some bitch from the cheerleading squad and then to make matters worse she didn't answer any of my texts when I tried to get a hold of her, it's almost midnight Samantha," Jacob nearly yelled.

"I'm so sick of your mood swings, I'm the pregnant one I'm the one who's suppose to be having mood swings not you," I yelled and started smacking Jacob.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?," Mr. Crowley said as he pulled me away from Jacob.

"Kate's father raped her," I shouted, ignoring Mr. C. A look of shocked covered Jacobs features. "Kate's dad didn't walk out on them, he's in prison for raping Kate when she was 13, and you threw it in her face tonight,". I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door. I cried for a good hour before I finally calmed down. I was feeling kinda hungry so I decided to go downstairs for something to eat.

The house was quiet so I assumed everyone was asleep, so I tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. I was very surprised when I found Jacob sitting at the island on his laptop. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped but wrapped his left arm around my waist bringing me to his side. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered into my hair. I just nodded and kissed his shoulder. "What are you doing down here this late?".

"I should ask you the same thing," I whispered, he just smiled. "I came to get something to eat, baby's hungry,".

"I can make you something," Jacob said getting up.

"No, I'm just going to make a PB&J sandwich," I said walking over to the cupboard and grabbing the jar of peanut butter. "Kate took me out to the lake earlier, that's where I was,".

"I know, Kate told me, I called her to apologise, she also said to say she was sorry to you," He said. I nodded and concentrated on making my sandwich. "Do you ever think about finding out the gender of the baby?". Well that was sudden.

"I thought we agreed to wait," I said.

"I know, but I just, I don't know I think I want to know and then at the same time I want to wait," He said.

"Well sleep on it, and if you still want to know tomorrow then I guess at my next appointment we can find out," I said.

"But what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm okay with whatever you want, I'm on the fence about it just like you," I told him. "Now, I'm going to go back up to bed,". I walked out of the kitchen, leaving him sitting at the island.

Once I was up in my room and I finished eating I seemed to fall asleep a lot easier than before.

When I woke up the next morning I was wrapped in someones arms.

"I remember going to bed alone last night," I mumbled but turned in Jacob's arms and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning to you too," He mumbled kissing the top of my head. I kissed his bare chest and felt him smile against my head.

"Come on sleepy-head, mama needs food," I said and tried to get up but his arms tightened around me.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled.

"Noooooo!" I wined. I could smell the bacon and toast. "I want food, you wouldn't dare allow your child to starve," and with that he groaned and rolled over, throwing his arm over his eyes. I giggled and got up. "Come on sleepy-head, before your child eats all your bacon,". Jacob growled and jumped out of the bed. He chased me downstairs and into the kitchen where his mom was plating pinned me between him and the island counter and kissed the hell out of me.

"Alright, we know how the baby was conceived, save it for behind doors," Ty barked from his spot at the dining room table. I saw Jacob flip him off from the corner of my as he continued to kiss me. The next thing I knew there was a loud slapping noise and Jacob was pulling away from me. We looked over and saw his mom smiling, holding up a rubber spatula.

"Eat up Sam, before my son consumes you," She said. I saw Ty spit out the gulp of milk he had just taken while Jacob snorted behind me. I blushed three shades of red and proceeded to get my plate of food. "Remember boys you have to go set up the pool house for the party after breakfast,".

Shit the party, I knew I had forgotten something last night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I'm back! Well for a little while anyway. I got a few chapters done in the last month so hopefully things will go smoothly from here on out. I'm going to leave the poll for the baby name on my profile for a little while longer so please go vote and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

After breakfast, Mrs. C shooed the boys out to the pool house to get ready for the party. I wasn't really looking forward to this party but for Jacob I'd make an effort, so while the boys were outside I went upstairs to find some of my swim suits. I tried on a few but because of being pregnant my boobs had grown quiet a bit and no longer fit into any of my swim suits. I let out a loud huff as I threw my last swim suit into the pile that had been created on my floor.

"Knock, knock," Mrs. C said as she walked into the room. She noticed the pile of swim suits on the floor. "I see you're having a bit of trouble here,".

"None of my suits fit me anymore," I sighed. "I guess I'll have to go buy a new one,".

"Sam honey have you not check in your drawers?" Mrs. C asked. There was a dresser in the walk in closet, I had hung all of the stuff in my overnight bag in the closet so I hadn't looked in them, and I guess it showed on my face. "Come come darling, your mother and I did some shopping while you were in school,".

I followed her into the closet and she opened the top drawer. I was shocked to see a variety of bra and underwear sets as well as swim suits. I picked up a top to one of the suits. It was a blue twisted bandeau that had straps that wrapped around my neck.

"I know that you might feel a little self conscious about yourself so there's also some tankinis in the next drawer down, but I'm going to tell you that you are at the point in your pregnancy that this might be the last time you'll want to wear a bikini, you have a small bump and you don't have stretch marks yet, I personally think you'll look amazing but you wear whatever you want," She expressed. "I'll leave you to it," and with that she left me alone.

JPOV (WHATTTTTTT? LoL)

All of the team had arrived by noon and we were hanging out around the pool, us guys were goofing around and having diving contest while the girlfriends laid out on the loungers. Sam had yet to come downstairs and I was starting to get worried about her, I asked mom about it but she told me that Sam would come down when she was ready, that was almost an hour ago.

The guys and I were swimming around in the pool when everyone paused and were looking at me.

"What?" I asked and turned. It was then that I realized that they weren't looking at me, but at Sam. Sam had come out of hiding and was now walking into the pool house. She had on a blue bikini top with matching bottoms and she had some kind of wrapped skirt around her waist and she had her blue sunglasses perched on her nose. She was glowing I kid you not.

"Whoa," Someone said behind me, drawing me out the inappropriate place my mind had gone to. It was then that I noticed that Sam's boobs had filled in quite nicely and the top she was wearing was practically begged for them to be checked out.

"Damn I want a piece of that," Someone said. I heard some splashing and turned to see Paul holding Quil under the water, good cause no one gets to say that shit except me. I swam over to the shallow end of the pool to the steps and climbed out and walked towards Sam. She was standing at the doors of the pool house, biting her lip.

"What's the matter," I asked when I was close enough.

"Everyone's looking at me, does it really look that bad, I mean your mom said that the bump wouldn't be very noticeable and I mean everyone here know about the baby anyways so I didn't think it would be that bad and I can go change if it looks that bad," She made to leave but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my chest, hugging her to me.

"Everyone's staring because you look so beautiful, and it's taking everything in me not to take you back upstairs and show you just how beautiful you are," I growled into her ear. She shuddered and I smiled, she was putty in my hands. "Come on, let's go swim,". I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the steps. I let go of her hand and walked over to the diving board. Quil was currently standing at the end of it staring dreamily towards Sam who had ditched her skirt in the time I had taken to go to the diving board and now just had on her blue bikini.

I sneakily walked up behind him and shoved him of the board. He came back up sputtering water and glaring up at me. I flipped him off and he splashed water up onto the board. I looked up to see Sam clapping her hands mockingly. She met my eyes and I winked at her before doing a flip of the board and over Quil before landing safely in the pool. I came back above the water to see Sam sitting on the pool steps looking relaxed. I swam over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Why are you all alone over here?" I asked running my hands over her legs under the water.

"Its relaxing to have the pressure off my back, and I'm trying to stay out of the way of the flips and tricks," She told me with a shudder. I knew I was playing with her spiked hormones but she looked delectable and I will admit that I wanted her really badly all of the sudden.

"If you wanted a back massage all you had to do was ask," I whispered, she shuddered again but something in her eyes changed and she pushed me away.

"I'm going to get something to eat," She said and all but ran out of the pool. I sighed, she knew what I was doing.

SPOV

What the hell is wrong with me, while am I suddenly imagining me and Jacob on halloween night again and wanting it again. It doesn't help that my hormones are spiked because of baby but I think my feelings for Jacob are deeper then that, I don't want them to be deeper then that.

I was standing at the buffet table of food that Mrs. C had spent the whole morning preparing, when one of the cheerleaders, Lindy, walked over to me.

"So you and Jacob have some kind of chemistry don't ya," She said grabbing a can of pop.

"Not really, he's being nice because we are going to have a baby together," I said.

"Please, I've seen Jacob be nice before and if that's what being nice looks like then my boyfriend's got a lot to work on,"She said.

"Right," I said awkwardly and walked away. What did we look like? Did I look like I was throwing myself at him? God why do I even care?

"Sam honey come here a second would ya, there's someone I want you to be," Mrs. C called. She was standing with another parent who had decided to come to the party. "Sam this is Lori McCarthy, she's a nurse down at Seattle General,".

"Hi," I said reaching a hand out to her. She smiled and shook my hand.

"So Sarah was telling me that you are looking for a new permanent doctor since Dr. Logan is retiring next month," She said.

"Yeah Dr. Logan was a family friends doctor and she came highly recommended, I'm sad to see her go,". Dr. Logan had been Olivia's doctor when she had Abby and she had been Olivia's doctor when she was born, I liked her because she was gentle and caring and also very understanding about being a teen mom, being one herself, I was rather upset to find out she was going to retire.

"Well there are lots of other doctors in the ward, I myself work for Dr. Williams and he is a very caring doctor," Lori said.

"Yeah I've heard good things about him and he's going to be stepping in during my next appointment, Dr. Logan says he is highly recommended," I said. Mrs. C and Lori both giggled.

"Oh yes he comes very recommended," Lori said.

"Well Sam, go enjoy the party, I just wanted you to meet Lori," Mrs. C said, I waved to them as I walked towards a free lounge chair next to Jacob. I lied back in the chair and relaxed as the sun shone down on me.


	15. Chapter 15

The party continued on well into the night. Mr. C had started a fire in the outdoor fire pit and all the kids were cather around it, roasting marshmallows and talking about anything and everything. I was sitting between Jacob's legs on the outdoor couch with my back snuggled into his chest and his arms wrapped tight around me while he rubbed my baby bump. It was nice, too nice, and I should have known that something would go wrong. It started when Jacob began to move around more, at first I thought he was just trying to get comfortable and went to move so her could move around easier but he stopped me, then I noticed Mandi Smith glaring at me, I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey babe, I gotta go to the bathroom, let me up," Jacob said, kissing my ear. I moved to let him up and continued to talk with one of the girls who was dating one of the guys on the team. I had been so turn into the conversation that I hadn't notice Jacob had been gone for nearly 20 minutes. I excused myself from the conversation and went into the house. The main downstairs bathroom was empty so I began making my way up the stairs only to stop when I hear moaning. I gasped when I heard Jacobs voice and the things he was saying and my feet seemed to move automatically to Jacob's door. I opened it and there he was, lying in bed, Mandi Smith on top of him, both completely naked. I gasped, which alerted them of my presents, Jacob threw Mandi off of him and sat up.

"Sam this isn't what it looks like," Jacob pleaded. I just shook my head as the tears began to fall. To think I had actually believed that Jacob was changing. I continued to shake my head as I left the room. I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it and crawling into bed, snuggling into the warm blankets as the sobs escaped my mouth and my body shook, baby didn't seem to like that I was shaking so much because I could feel the little flutters.

"Sam open the door!" Jacob yelled from the other side of the door. My sobs just increased. "Sam come on, just listen to me,".

"GO AWAY!," I sobbed burying my head into my pillow. I heard a thump on the door and then it got quiet.

I spent the rest of the evening hiding out in the room, I wasn't going to call it mine anymore, because come midnight I was going home, this wasn't working between me and Jacob anymore and I wasn't going to bring my child into this kind of environment.

When 11:30 rolled around I climbed out of the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom and cleaned up the make-up that had smeared down my face due to the crying. I packed up all my toiletries and the rest of the clothes I had brought, leaving behind anything that Mrs. C had boughten.

Once my bag was packed I went to put on Jacobs hoodie but stopped, this wasn't mine, so I folded it up and left it on the bed. I looked around the room one last time making sure I didn't forget anything before walking out the room, turning off the lights as I did. I walked down the stairs and could still hear people outside. Everything in me told me to go look out the kitchen window, just to look at him one last time, but I shook it off and made my way out of the house, I'm sure someone will notice I'm gone eventually.

I drove home in silents, music no longer comforting to me. I parked in my normal spot and rode the elevator up to our floor. Everyone was asleep so I snuck in quietly and made my way to my room. I cried myself to sleep that night for the second time.

JPOV

I hardly slept last night. I knew I was stupid to fall for Mandi's charms but once I realized I wanted IT I fell for her hook, line and sinker. I know I hurt Sam last night, I hope she'll listen to me this morning.

"Jake go wake up Sam for me would you, she didn't eat much yesterday so I'm sure she's hungry," Mom said. I didn't really want to but maybe she'd listen to me this morning, so I stood up from my chair and made my way to Sam's room. That wasn't something I had expected my mother to do, since Sam and I agreed that she'd stay at her own home once the baby was born.

I knocked on Sam's door and when I didn't get a responce I tried the door and was surprised to find that it was in fact unlocked. I walked in and was surprised when I found her bed made and both the room and bathroom empty. She had left sometime in the middle of the night.

"JACOB BLACK, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I guess she know's Sam isn't here. I climbed downstairs and walked into the dining room where mom was standing with Ty.

"I just got off the phone with Samantha's father, he said that Sam wants to raise the baby on her own, what did you do?" Ty asked, his voice full of annoyance.

"I didn't do anything," I said. "Why are you always accusing me of everything, for all we know maybe Sam changed her mind and isn't going to keep it, hell I don't think it's to late for the abortion, cause that would make everything easier for all of us," I yelled. Mom gasped and covered her mouth tears springing to her eyes. I stood there gaping like a fish, wishing I hadn't said that.

"Edward said that Samantha caught you with another girl in your bed, said she wasn't going to raise a baby in an environment where he or she's going to have a new "Auntie" every night," Ty said. "You screwed up royally Jacob, but thankfully Samantha has agreed to allow your mother around for the baby, I don't want you to anywhere near Samantha untill she comes to you, just because you've lost her and the baby doesn't mean you have to ruin it for your mother, get out of my sight," Ty barked and I ran, from the house, from everyone, from the problem. I didn't know where I was going to end up but I ran and didn't look back.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N; Don't forget to go vote for the baby name on the poll on my profile!

SPOV

For the next two months I didn't speak or see Jacob, since I decided I was going to raise the baby without Jacob I dropped out of school to do home schooling. Mom and dad were being very supportive of my decisions and Mrs. Crowley also came around quite often. She'd always take me out of the house since now that I was doing home school I wasn't getting outside very often but since my ankles were killing me now that I was 6 months prego and seemed to be the size of a whale walking didn't really sound like something I wanted to do.

"Oh honey look at this," Mrs. C gushed, picking up a onesie. Today she decided that we were going to register at Babies R Us for my baby shower that she and my mom decided to plan and since everything mom and dad had left from when Abby was a baby was all pink and girl and because I refused to find out the gender of the baby we had to get all knew, gender neutral things.

The baby shower was going to be in 3 weeks since it was the only weekend when Jacob's aunt could make it out from Orlando with his grandmother and since Mrs. C wanted them there for it mom and I agreed that we could wait a few weeks, plus it gave guests time to get gifts, as Mrs. C put it, though to be honest I didn't really want the baby shower.

"Mrs. C, you know that if you keep buying stuff we won't even have to register for gifts," I said as she threw the onesie she was looking at into the cart with the rest of the other things she had picked up, and I think she had gone off earlier to order her shower gift.

"Oh Sam honey, let me have my fun, I never got to have this fun with my own boy, I was mostly on bed rest," She said picking up yet another onesie. I grabbed it from her hands and hung it back up before grabbing the cart and going to the check out. I had an ultrasound appointment in an hour and if we didn't get out of the store now then we never would.

"So how have you been these past few weeks?" Dr. Williams asked as he started doing all the routine check up.

"Things are going good, I've felt a lot more movement and my mother felt it kick for the first time," I said.

"Very good," He said. "Well everything seems alright so now we'll get the ultrasound started. Do you want it to be just you and me still or would you like for me to go get Mrs. Crowley?". Mrs. C might be the person who's brought me to the last few appointments but she has yet to be in the room for the actual ultrasounds. I just didn't feel comfortable.

"Just you and me again," I said. He nodded and left so I could put my clothes back on. He came back in a few minutes later and we started the ultrasound. He pointed out all the features like the head and fingers and toes.

"Well we have a clear view of the baby if you want to know the gender," He asked. I hesitated. The first appointment after Jacobs and I split I had wanted to know what I was having but the baby didn't want to cooperate with us and we couldn't tell, the next appointment I didn't want to even try to find out the gender, wanting to leave it a surprise like Jacob and I had originally planned.

"I think I want to wait, it was the original plan and I want to keep it like that," I finally said. He nodded and continued with the ultrasound. Once he was finished he left and printed off a copy of the ultrasound and sent me on my way.

"This baby takes after it's mommy, look at that little nose," Mrs. C gushed as we sat in a booth at Olive Garden. She decided that we were going to go out to lunch before she dropped me off at home. I agreed because not only was I starving, I wasn't ready to go back to my room again. "So how is school going?".

"It's good, I like being able to work at somewhat of my own pace," I told her taking a drink of my water, no soda for me, sadly. "So how's he doing?".

"He's doing better, he still worries about you constantly," She told me.

After I left the house that night I hadn't talk to Jacob, on my last day at school he tried to corner me but the bell had rung and I was able to get away. He texted me almost everynight for the first month but I haven't heard from him since, I know his mom keeps him updated though.

"Well he doesn't need to, I can take care of myself," I told her proudly. She nodded and smiled, turning back to her meal. We spent the rest of lunch talking about the baby shower.

3 weeks later, baby shower.

"Mom have you seen my gray and white cardigan," I asked. Today was the day of the baby shower, Mrs. C was going to be here in 10 minutes to help set up the conference room downstairs for the shower.

All of the family that were invited from out of town had been arriving for the past few days and I've seen or met just about everyone except for Jacob's Aunt and grandmother. Their flight was suppose to land this morning but I guess something happened last night and the flight was delayed, Mrs. C said that they would be here in time but it was cutting it very close. I was very surprised at the amount of family Mrs. C had invited from her side. All three of her sisters were here as well as their girls, Mr. C's mom and sister are also here. I think in total there were about 20 people who were going to be here, and most of it was Jacob's family, can you say awkward.

"It's in the wash honey you're just going to have to wear something else,". Mom told me as she walked past me putting on her earrings. "Now I have to go downstairs and start setting up, come down when you're ready I'm sure Jacob's aunts would love to get their hands on you before the party starts," and with that she kissed my forehead and was out of sight. Great.

I changed out of my original outfit and threw on one of the sun dresses Mrs. C bought me a few weeks ago, before grabbing my phone and leaving to go downstairs. Mom was right about Jacob's aunts because they flocked me as soon as I walked into the room. I was glad to have Alec come to my rescue as soon as he showed up.

"So how's school been going?" I asked as we sat at one of the tables that was decked out in pink and blue table clothes eating some of the snacks mom had gotten catered.

"School is school, Jane's still dating Snake and Jacob seems to be as pissy as a tween on her period, even his friends are starting to get scared of him," Alec said.

"Well he has no reason to be considering he didn't even want this baby in the first place," I said while rubbing my bump. Just then the door to the conference room opened and in walked the devil herself. "What the hell is she doing here?" I hissed at Alec, glaring towards the person who was walking towards my mother.

"I told her not to come, I'll go see what she wants," Alec said and stood up, walking towards my mother and his gothic twin sister. I hadn't spoken to Jane since that night of the football game and I hadn't seen her since my last day of school.

"Sam honey, would you like to open presents now?" Mom asked walking over to me. Since a majority of the people who were at this shower were over the age of 50, most games had been a no go, fine by me I didn't really want to play blindfolded diapering anyway, considering I was still having a hard time doing it with my eyes open.

"Uh yeah I guess," I said and made to move to where they had chairs set up in a circle. Alec took his seat next to me and Jane sat down across from me. I turned to Alec.

"She said she'll leave after presents, she wanted to talk to you but I told her it wasn't a good idea," Alec whispered. I nodded and began slowly making my way through the giant pile of presents. Most of the gifts were clothes, swaddling blankets, and burp clothes. The gifts that weren't those were rather interesting and I blushed 50 shades of red when I opened up a breast pump from my grandmother, yeah there was no way I would live that down if the male family was here and I pretty sure dad was going to have a heart attack when he saw that gift.

I was getting down to the very last gifts. Alec had been my saving grace when it came to making jokes about gifts I nearly died from embarrassment, then again Alec was my saving grace throughout the last few months. He was the one who took me to the birthing classes my mom had signed me up for and he was the one who would take me to appointments that took place after school hours, I was thankful for everything that he had done for me and even if Jacob didn't approve, Alec was going to be the god-father to the baby.

"This is from Jacob's grandmother," Mom said as she passed me a gift. I smiled at Ellen and opened the gift. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at the gift. It was a handmade baby blanket, but that's not what made me tear up, it was the second gift that was under the blanket that made me tear up. It was a black and white photo of me and Jacob. It had been taken the night before the football game, Jacob was lying on the couch with me between his legs. What got me though was the look in Jacob's eyes. We were suppose to be watching a movie but his eyes were not looking towards the screen like mine were, no he was looking at me, love very evident in his eyes.

"Thank-you," I said and wiped away the tears, putting the blanket back on top of the photo and passing it back to my mom to pass around. I walked over and gave Ellen a hug.

"I know that the picture wasn't something you were expecting but even if you and Jacob don't get back together I want the peanut to have at least one family picture," Ellen whispered in my ear. Tears began to well in my eyes again, I knew she was right though, the baby wasn't going to have any family pictures on both mommy and daddy.


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

I hate the world. I hate myself, I hate Mandi, I hate my father, but most of all I hate Samantha, she didn't even give me a chance to explain what happen with Mandi. I know she kind of can guess what happen but there is more to it than that.

What happened that night with Mandi was just a way to release tension. I know that sounds really bad but I had been on edge for weeks, and I hadn't gotten my release since I found out about the peanut, I mean I did, well you know, on my own but it wasn't the same and I know this will make me sound like a jerk but I was tired of waiting for Sam to get to the part of the pregnancy where she'd be begging for sex and I think that she was there but she would pull away from me, it was aggravating. I know we hadn't talked about our relationship but I mean, I thought I made myself pretty clear, but apparently I didn't and now I don't get to be around for my peanut, instead that sparkle loving bullshit of a friend of hers gets to do everything with hre

"Jacob I'm leaving now," Mom yelled. Today was the day of the baby shower, and I know that men aren't invited but it still irked me that I wasn't allowed to go. This is something that Sam and I should have done together, for our baby.

"Bring me back some cake," I said, not looking away from my computer screen. Mom had gotten a picture from the last ultrasound and given it to me, it was now my computer background, it hurts that I can't be there in person to see it.

"Jacob why don't you try talking to her again, maybe she's not as mad anymore," Mom said, suddenly behind me.

"I've tried talking, she doesn't want to listen," I said. Mom kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," She whispered into my hair.

"Love you too," I mumbled. She kissed my head one last time and then she was gone.

I spent the majority of the day on my computer. Not abnormal for a teenage boy, it's what I was looking up that was unusual. I was looking up things about custody agreements. I know that Sam wouldn't keep the baby from my family but there was no way in hell I was going to surrender all my rights to the peanut. I was still the father even if she didn't want me to be and I was going to make sure I had my rights, even if that meant going to court about this.

I shook my head. I didn't want to fight like this with Sam. I just want to make sure that I can see my kid and I know that while he or she is still an infant I won't be able to have them over night since Sam decided she wanted to breastfeed, but even if I got to see it for a few hours a week I'd be okay.

Hours later mom came home. She said that the shower was great and the baby got a lot of stuff. She told me everything about it but I drowned out most of it. I didn't really care about it since I guess it didn't really concern me. I told mom that Quil and Embry were coming over and left the kitchen.

When the guys showed up we hung out in the game room. The guys played games while I mostly sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Thinking.

"Earth to Jacob," Quil yelled. "Dude what's up with you lately?".

"I've got a lot on my mind, like that fact that I might not ever get to spend time with my child, I'm so sorry to be a buzz kill if you don't like it leave," I snapped. Quil glared at me.

"I'm sorry for trying to be a friend to you jackass," Quil barked and with that he threw the controller on the table and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I turned to Embry and he shook his head before following Quil out of the room and I'm guessing out of the house as well.

That night I didn't get any sleep so I was dead on my feet the next morning. I knew I had to apologize to Quil about yesterday so as soon as I got to school I went looking for the guys. I found them all outside throwing a football around. Quil was sitting next to his girlfriend Claire, she was two years younger than us so he didn't see her very often during the day.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about yesterday," I said.

"It's alright, I know you've got a lot to deal with," He said. We did the whole guy hug thing and that was that. I sat with the rest of the group while we waited for the bell to go off. It was one of those days when the weather was actually decent.

I noticed that Jane Volturi keeped looking at me. I don't know why considering I haven't picked on her brother since the baby thing came about, Sam made me agree to that. I hadn't noticed that she was walking towards me until she was right next to me.

"What?" I asked as she glared at me.

"How could you do that to Sam," She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care Volturi, you abandoned her and not to mention that she ended up in the hospital because of you," I barked.

"I care because you cheated on your pregnant girlfriend," She hissed.

"News flash honey, we had no agreement on what our relationship was, argo, we weren't together," I said and she froze.

"So wait you weren't even together," She said.

"Not officially," I said.

"Shit, both of you are so stupid," She said under her breath but I still heard her.

"I have to get to class," I said as the bell rang and walked away. That was the ned of that conversation for that day.

The rest of the day I dicked around in classes, hung out with my friends when I could and did the normal school day things. I knew that I'd have the house to myself today after school cause mom,Tyler and Ty had flown to Canada this morning to see their family for a few days and I couldn't be more excited to be alone for a few days.

When I pulled into the driveway I was surprised to see a black volvo xc60 parked outside the house. I walked into the house and heard nothing.

"Hello," I yelled. Footsteps came from behind me and I turned towards them. I was surprised to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?".

"I just wanted to talk," She said quietly.

A/N: Short and sweet guys, I'm sorry, didn't have time to write at all yesterday because I had a birthday party and no time to write today either, sorry it so short, but show me some love anyway please. Also only a short amount of time left to vote for baby names so please go do that!


	18. Chapter 18

JPOV

"I think we need to talk about some things," She told me.

"Mandi I have nothing to say to you," I said. "And how the hell did you get into my house,".

"I told the housekeeper as they left that I was dropping off some notes for a school project, that's not important, I think we should talk about the things that happened between you, Sam and myself," Mandi said.

"Nothing happened between me and Sam, we weren't together, she has no right to be doing what she's doing," I barked, anger boiling inside me. Sam, Sam, Sam that's all anyone says anymore.

"Look Jacob," Mandi starts but I don't let her finish, my mouth is on hers in seconds.

SPOV

"Come on Sam, I think you can agree that you over reacted, it's not like you two were together," Alec said from where he sat on the floor, he had come over after school to help me set up some of the things I'd gotten from the baby shower in my room, since we didn't have any more bedrooms in the apartment/condo, the baby was going to room with me until I can afford to get my own place after graduation.

"But you don't get it Alec, he was being all cuddly with me, like he was my boyfriend and then I catch him in bed with another girl, what am I supposed to think," I cry. God I hate these baby hormones, this isn't the first time I cried today nor is it the stupidest reason I've cried today. We ran out of animal crackers... nuff said.

"Sam you can't take away Jacob's child, no matter how mad you are at him, he has rights and he can take them to court if he thinks he has too," Alec said. I know he's right, I'm just so hurt by all of this.

"Okay, I guess I'll send him a text, see if he wants to meet up somewhere to talk," I said and grabbed my phone bringing up Jacob's number I sent him a quick text

Can we meet? - Sam

It didn't take long to get a reply.

Starbucks on 5th, be there in 20 - Jacob.

And that was the end of that. I left Alec to finish the assembly of the bouncer he was putting together, leaving a note to my mom telling her I shouldn't be gone long before leaving the house. Mom and dad bought me a Chevrolet Equinox as an early birthday present since it would be easier to fit a car seat in once the baby was born.

I drove the short distance to the Starbucks and parked as close to the door as I could. I didn't see any of Jacob's cars so I assumed that he wasn't here yet. I walked into the starbucks and went to the line. I can't really have any of the drinks since I was on a no coffee diet since I found out I was pregnant so I ordered a chocolate chip muffin and a water before going and sitting at one of the booths. Normally I'd go over to the bookstore next door but I was to anxious to talk to Jacob.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I had been sitting in that booth for almost 45 minutes. I checked my phone to see if Jacob had sent a text saying he was going to be late but there was nothing. I had been stood up. I sighed and carefully stood up, threw away my garbage and left the starbucks, he could have just said he didn't really want to talk.

JPOV

I lay on the couch, panting. Shit. This wasn't suppose to happen. Mandi Smith was not suppose to be lying beside me, mostly naked, panting, lips swollen, and eyes glazed with blist.

After I had kissed Mandi in a heat of anger, we had moved to the living room and were talking, she said she was sorry for what happened the night of the football party and that she hadn't meant to hurt Sam or I like that. She, like almost everyone else, thought that we were only being all buddy-buddy because of the baby and had wanted the, as she so lightly put it, the orgasm my step-brother couldn't give her. Yeah did not need that image. I also apologised for being an ass, I had used her for what Sam wouldn't give me and it clearly backfired. After that it seemed to go down hill. Sam had texted me asking if I'd meet her, Mandi saw the look on my face and seemed to sense who had texted me. She told me that no matter what she was there to talk and kissed my cheek, but I turned at the last second and she kissed my lips. It heated up fast and my conversation, and meeting time, with Sam was long forgotten.

But now as I lay here, a sweating, naked mess, I knew that I had fucked up for real this time.

"I need to get going," Mandi said, sitting up on the couch and pulling on her top, her bra had remained in place because in the heat of the moment I had forgotten to take it off. The rest of her clothes were scattered around the living room as were mine.

"I'm sorry this happened, again," I said sitting up, holding the throw blanket around the bottom half of my body.

"Hey, think of it as a goodbye, I think we can both agree that you need to man up and go talk to Sam,".

"Shit!," I yelled and began throwing on my pants I checked my phone and saw that it was almost an hour later then when I was suppose to me Sam. I threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall, the screen scattering.

"JACOB STOP!," Mandi screamed as I went to throw the vase of flowers that was sitting on the end table. I sighed and put it back down.

"I'm so tired of disappointing her," I said.

"Jacob throwing a fit like a four year old and braking all of your mother's nice things isn't going to fix anything, both of you need to talk, and I think it needs to be in a private setting like here or at her house," Mandi said. "I think a screaming match between the two of you is a good idea, release stress the right way not with sex and your step-father's alcohol cabinet,".

I nodded and after making sure I had calmed down Mandi left with everything she'd come with and a goodbye. I sat back down on the couch, I knew Mandi was right, but would I be able to get Sam to listen to me after this, I had to reach out to her now, sadly it would have to be tomorrow since I'm now in need of a new phone.

I decided that tonight was going to be a movie night since it's the weekend, after deciding on what movie to watch I went into the kitchen to make a bowl of popcorn, just as I started the microwave the doorbell rang. Who the hell would be visiting at 9 o'clock at night. I walked to the foyer and opened the door. I was shocked to find a tear stained face staring back at me.

"I'm so sorry I over reacted, I shouldn't have been so hurt by what happen, I mean we weren't together and it was wrong of me to keep the baby from you I shouldn't have done that but I was just so hurt and so upset, I was scared that you would leave me to raise the baby on my own and I can't do this on my own," She sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her while she she cried, feeling her tears on my bare chest, it was then I realized that I didn't have a shirt on from earlier.

"Sam, look at me," I whispered. She pulled back and I put my hands on the sides on her face, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. "I think we need to have a long discussion, about a lot of things,". She nodded and tried to look down at her feet, but I wouldn't let her, making her look at me in the eyes. "Don't, never look away from me,". She nodded. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room just as the microwave went off. I left her sitting on the couch and want into the kitchen, poured the popcorn into a large bowl and then left it on the counter before going and sitting on the couch next to Sam, where we proceeded to sit in silence until she finally broke it.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted to something that I shouldn't have, the two of us weren't together, you had every right to do what you wanted with who you wanted," She said.

"I'm sorry too, I was an asshole, I shouldn't have slept with Mandi that night, I just, I guess I just wanted a release," I said looking down at my hands.

"You lead me on Jacob, you treated me like we were a thing and then you just went and slept with Mandi, how was I supposed to feel?" She asked.

"Well maybe if you didn't pull away from me so much then it could have been you I slept with that night," I all but yelled. Sam seemed shocked and it was then I realized what I had said. "Sam I didn't," I started.

"No!, no I understand I just didn't want to be another notch in your bedpost again, so sorry if I don't feel beautiful, sorry if I wanted to wait till you maned up and asked me to be your girlfriend before I wanted sex again, cause believe me I wanted you just as much as you wanted me," She screamed back. Wait what? Did she just say what I think she said. "Oh don't look so shocked Jacob, you played with my hormones of course I wanted you,".

I don't know what came over me but I kissed her. I just dove right in and kissed her, which was kind of hard to do considering her large belly was in between us but it felt right.


	19. Chapter 19

SPOV

I knew Jacob and I had a lot to talk about, but being wrapped in his arms after the amazing kiss we had shared just felt so right. I didn't want to cry about him anymore and I can't seem to stay away from him so the only compromise I can find is to just be happy with him.

I snuggled further into his chest and he kissed my head. We decided to watch a movie but to be honest I was paying more attention to him then I was the movie. I raised my head just enough so I could kiss his chin which caused him to look down at me and smile. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and continued down towards my ear.

"I need to get up," He whispered. I nodded and with a little help from him I was able to get up and allow him to move. He walked towards the bathroom so I decided to go and get us some snacks while he used the washroom.

You could definitely tell by the snack collection in the pantry that Jacob's mom wasn't going to be home for a few days so I grabbed us a bag of BBQ chips and a couple of waters before making my way back out to the living room where Jacob was once again lying on the couch. I walked over and placed the chips and water on the coffee table before sitting down beside Jacob, his hand came to rest on my ever-growing bump.

"Did you find out what it is?" He asked while rubbing my belly.

"No, it didn't feel right," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, about everything, it was never my plan to keep the baby away from you I was just upset,".

"I missed a lot in the last two months Sam, that can't be given back, I missed two months worth of doctors appointments and the baby shower and so many other things," He said.

"I'm sorry," I said as tears began to flow from my eyes. I felt so bad that because I over reacted that Jacob had to miss so much of the milestones our baby went through. The first time I got to see it sucking on it's thumb, the first time it kicked and left a little foot indent on my belly no one had actually felt it kick other than me yet but I still felt so sorry about it.

"Please don't cry Sam, it can't be changed, no matter how much I wish it would," He said pulling me down to lay beside him as I cried. He continued to rub my bump as we lied there and I continued to cry silent tears. I knew Jacob was upset about missing the past two months but he was the one who slept with another girl, no stop this Sam, it's in the past and like Jacob said it can't be changed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my ribs, which caused me to grab onto Jacob's hand a little tighter then normal, okay maybe a lot harder than normal considering the look on his face.

"What was that," Jacob asked as I released his hand. I was about to answer when I felt the pain again this time sitting up and leaning on my knees. "Sam what's going on?" Jacob asked sitting next to me.

"Hospital. Get me to the hospital," I gasped through the pain. Jacob nodded and helped me get up and helped me out to his car. I called my mom on the way to the hospital letting her know what was happening and she said that her and my dad would meet us there. Jacob may have been speeding a little but I couldn't even think of that as the pain seemed to get worse and worse.

When we pulled up at the hospital Jacob was out of the car before he had it fully into park and was helping me in the main doors.

"Sammy," I heard Abby's voice and looked to where it came from to see her and my parents rushing towards me.

"Mommy it hurts," I whined. Mom took my hand while dad wheeled over a wheelchair so Jacob didn't have to hold me up. A nurse directed us to one of the rooms where my doctor began examining me. Mom, dad, Abby and Jacob were all forced to wait in the hallway while the doctor looked me over.

"Samantha have you had severe headaches or any abnormal swelling lately?" the doctor asked.

"Not that I noticed, I've been swelling this whole pregnancy and I've always had bad headaches since I was a kid,".

"I think you have pre-eclampsia, which means that the placenta isn't functioning properly, we are going to have to do a few test to be sure but I'm almost 90% sure that is what you have, we'll monitor you for a few hours after the test have been run to make sure the baby is fine but I think that you will be having your baby tonight," He said.

"No, it's too soon," I cried, Jacob must have heard my sobbed because he came rushing into the room. "It's too soon!".

"It's okay Sam, the doctors will do everything they can to help our baby," Jacob comforted as sobs overtook my body yet again.

"Sam we need to do these test," the doctor said.

"The hell she does, where the hell is Dr. Williams, nothing is being done until he orders it," Jacob barked at the doctor.

"Listen here son, if we don't find out what's going on, then you will lose the baby," The doctor said. That seemed to stop Jacob, I crawled out of his arms and with the help of a nurse got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom to do a urine test.

Jacob wheeled me down to the lab so I could have some blood drawn and then we were directed to wait in the room until Dr. Williams could come and give us the results, apparently he had been finishing another birth as I was brought in and would be down as soon as possible to let me know what was going to happen.

The five of us, meaning Jacob, Abby, my parents and myself, were all crowded into the small hospital room. Jacob was sitting on the bed and I was between his legs, resting my back against his chest while he rubbed my belly in soothing circles, I hadn't felt the baby move since we were brought in and the worried me, the monitors I had been hooked up to said that it was fine but I still couldn't help but worry.

"Of course you are brought in on a full moon Samantha," Dr. Williams said as he walked into the room.

"Is everything okay," I asked, not in the mood for small talk.

"Well Dr. Mathews was right about you having pre-eclampsia and we are going to move you up to labor and delivery, for now we aren't going to have you have a cesarean but if the baby can't seem to cope with the issues long enough for a natural delivery then we will have to perform a cesarean," Dr. Williams said.

"So there's no way that I'm not having this baby tonight is there?" I asked. He just shook his head.


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

This is it. In a matter of hours I was going to be a father at 17 to a premature baby boy or girl. I was excited and scared shitless all at the same time, not to mention I was in physical pain because every time she had a contraction Sam would squeeze my hand till I lost all feeling in it. I can now see that she doesn't handle physical pain very well.

"I want a drink," Sam mumbled from where she was laying on the bed. She was hooked up to all kinds of monitors to watch over her blood pressure as well as keep an eye on the baby's heart beat.

"I'll get you a...," I was cut off as Sam squeezed all of the blood from my hand while groaning and breathing through another contraction. I had no idea what to do, I hadn't been around when baby classes started.

"Oh Sammybear it's okay, remember slow breathing, in through the nose out through the mouth," Alec coached from the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to shove those baby books up your ass if you don't fucking stop that," Sam hissed through clenched teeth. I'm just glad the threats weren't directed at me this time, she nearly choked me the one time I tried to coach her like Alec when he had left to go call someone, probably his evil twin.

"Sam honey I think you're breaking Jacobs hand," Sam's mom said noticing the amount of pain I was in.

"OH HE'S IN PAIN IS HE, WELL I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME TRYING TO BIRTH YOUR CHILD," Sam screamed. Yeah she's kinda scary, and this has only been going on for an hour. Finally the contraction subsided and my hand was released from the death grip it had been in.

"I'm going to get you some water, anyone else want anything?" I offered, looking for any excuse to leave before the next contraction.

"I'll come with you," Mr. Cullen said. Gulp. This was the first time we'd be alone together since I got his daughter pregnant. I nodded and stood up, walking out of the room, Mr. Cullen following behind me. "So how are you holding up?''. I was shocked, he was being civil towards me.

"Well other then being threatened and my hand being broken, not so bad," I said.

"Are your parent's going to be here?" He asked.

"Mom and Tyler are trying to get on the next flight out, mom was in near hysterics the last time I called them," I told him.

"That's good to hear," He said. "Are you ready to become a dad?".

"Is anyone ever really ready to be a parent," I offered in response.

"No I can't say they are, I know you can be good for my daughter though and I think that once he or she is born and is safe to go home the two of you will do amazing," He told me, throwing his hand on my shoulder. "But I swear to god Jacob Black if you hurt my daughter again I will make sure that my grandchild is the only child you have on this earth," He suddenly became cold and his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"I promise I won't hurt her again," I gulped, his hand released my shoulder and then he turned back to go to Sam's room.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT BITCH COMES HERE I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HER ASS THAT HER BOYFRIEND WILL FEEL IT IN HIS BALLS, AND THEN I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS FOR TELLING HER I WAS HERE!" Sam screamed at Alec as we walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked rushing over to Sam, all the monitors in the room seemed to be going off and nurses began running into the room.

"My sister wants to come here, be here when the baby's born," Alec said.

"Well I hope you told her there is no way in hell I am letting that happen not after what she did to Sam," I said as I tried to comfort Sam, she wasn't suppose to get worked up because otherwise they'd have to perform a c-section.

"I need everyone out of the room," Dr. Williams ordered, this has happened a few times over the last hour where he'd ask us all to leave in order to make sure Sam stays calm enough in order not to spike her blood pressure too much. We all made our way to the waiting room where the rest of Sam's family was waiting as well as some of mine who were still here from the baby shower.

"Alec man, your sister isn't welcome here, I don't need this complication, Sam and the baby are already in hot water and I don't need Jane here to make things worse," I seethed.

"You think I don't know that, I didn't invite her here, hell I didn't even tell her I was here, my parents must have when I told them, I tried to tell her to stay away but she doesn't listen, look I didn't tell Sam she was coming to anger her I told her so she wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly walked into the room," Alec said.

"Boys please stop this arguing, we have something more important to worry about, like the fact that Jacob here may be having to get suited up to follow his baby mama into the OR," Paul said. I forgot he was here, infact I didn't even call him so I have no idea how the hell he got here let alone how the hell he knew what was going on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Williams said coming out of nowhere. Sam's parents and I all walked over to him. "Sam is going to have to have a cesarean, this last spike was too much for her and the baby,".

"Am I allowed to be in there?" I asked.

"Sam has requested it actually, follow me and we will get you changed and ready to go," He said. I followed him, leaving everyone else in the waiting room. He gave me a pair of scrubs to change into and left me outside of Sam's room. I walked in just as the nurses were preparing her. I walked over to the bed and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay Sam," I told her. She nodded and the nurses began to wheel her out of the room to go up to the OR. I changed quickly and then followed another nurse up to the OR where I was escorted into the room and over to Sam's side. I held her hand as the Doctor began the procedure.

"It's a boy," The doctor said, I kept waiting for the cries, but they never came.

"What's going on?" I asked getting worried.

"They are going to take him up to the NICU and put him on a ventilator, he can't seem to breath very well," Another Doctor told me. I looked to Sam who looked just as worried but she needed to worry about be stitched up. She nodded for me to go and I leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her in order to follow our son. I wasn't allowed to go into the NICU but I could see through the window as my son was put on a ventilator and everything else in order to help him breath.

"Jacob," Dr. Williams said from behind me. I turned to face him. "Sam's back in her room and comfortable, I was thinking you'd like to go and share the news with your family,". I nodded and started walking towards the elevator to go to labor and delivery. "Jacob,". I turned to face him again. "He's going to be an amazing football player one day, just like his father,". I smiled and nodded my thanks before getting onto the elevator. I had one stop to make before going to see our family and that was to see my girlfriend.

Once I arrived at Sam's room I knocked on the door and heard her quiet 'enter' before I opened the door. Sam was laying on the bed on her bad and seemed to be extremely tired. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hi," She whispered and smiled, grabbing my hand with hers, she still had and IV in so I tried to be careful but it was hard because she had such small hands compared to mine. "How's he doing?".

"He's fine, they had no issue hooking up the ventilator and he seemed to be fine when I left," I told her. "We still need a name for the little guy,".

"I like the name Nicholas," She told me.

"Well I kinda like Noah if we are going with N names," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"I like Noah," She said. "I think I know what I want his middle name to be,".

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I asked.

"Daniel," She said. I smiled. "I know we never talked about names so we never talked about naming them after family members but I think that your grandmother would me honor if we used your grandfather's name," I cut her rant off with a tender kiss on the lips.

"It's a perfect name for a perfect baby," I told her. "Noah Daniel, born on April 14th 2016 at 1:04 am at whopping 3 pounds 6 ounces,". She smiled at me and shook her head at my ridiculous remark about how much our son weighed. I was honestly scared when they told me how small he was.

"Is that really how small he is?" Sam asked. Right, she hasn't seen him yet.

"I'll take you to see him as soon as Doc gives you the okay, I promise," I told her kissing her forehead. "I think I love you Sam,".


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been really busy for the past three weekends and haven't had time to write anything and I'm also sick with some sort of throat thing so I've spent the last two days in bed knocked out on cold medicine, Also I have final exams coming up in school and have spent a lot of time studying for them. I promise I'll get back into writing as soon as possible but for now you might have to deal with sorter chapters. Once again I'm really sorry but I'll try my best to get normal sized chapters out again (well normal size for me) Please leave a review. Over and out- EmmyBear101

SPOV

I had to stay in the hospital for a week after my c-section, the day after Noah was born I finally got to see him, Jacob had to wheel me down to the NICU since my doctor didn't want me walking just yet, but I didn't complain, I got to see me tiny, precious, baby boy for the first time and it didn't matter how I got there. I cried for nearly an hour after we had to come back up to my room because I couldn't bring him with me.

Jacob spent everyday with me while I was in the hospital, I didn't like that he was missing school to be at the hospital with me but his excuse was to show me pictures he took while down seeing Noah. He hasn't brought up what happened the night Noah was born again, to be honest I think it was just the thing of the moment, I know I wasn't ready to say it to him, not since we have only been officially dating for a week.

"Sam baby, do you want to go down and see Noah?," My mom asks from her seat next to me. Today was the day I was getting out of the hospital, I made Jacob go to school since it wasn't going to be anything exciting since it was only me going home. I cried because I wasn't able to bring home my baby, it's like I'm leaving a part of me at the hospital and I don't like that.

"Yeah I'm ready to go see him, I don't want to leave him," I cired. Mom came over and hugged me as I cried.

"It's going to be okay honey, Noah will be just fine here and you can come see him everyday," Mom soothed rubbing my back.

After I calmed down, again, mom helped me out to the car to put all my stuff away before we went to the NICU, a nurse was looking over Noah as we walked in.

"Good morning mommy, your little boy just woke up, he gave us quite a scare last night," The nurse said.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried. Had something happen to Noah.

"Now now little mama, he's perfectly fine, he just stopped breathing for a few seconds," The nurse said, it didn't really ease my worries. "Come, today you are going to hold him,".

"Wait what, I can do that?" I asked.

"Yes honey, infact it is highly recommended that you hold him skin to skin," The nurse said as she pulled a rocking chair over beside Noah's bed. "Sit and I'll get you a blanket to cover yourself and then we'll get Noah situated.

I did as I was told and then she brought Noah over to me very carefully. I started crying as he was placed on my chest and continued to cry as my mom took pictures. He was so tiny, it felt like I was holding a kitten and not a week old baby.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I finished my last exam this morning so now I am done 11th grade, well maybe, I'm not sure if I've passed all my glasses yet, if I didn't I might have to do summer school, boo, but fingers crossed. Anyway I think this story is almost done guys, I can't think of anything I want to write anymore now that Noah's born, I have tons of ideas for the next chapter of Jacob, Sam and Noah's life but I think that this will be the second last chapter of this story. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter what I decided to do but I promise that this isn't the last chapter. Thank-you for all of the amazing support on this story and please leave a review if you guys would want a sequel to this sequel or if I should just post an epilogue and call it done. Over and out- EmmyBear101**

JPOV

Today is the day. It's been 4 months since Noah was born and he is finally coming home, he has gotten alot stronger then from when he was first born, he is still pretty small but the doctor said that it was normal for being born when he was. I am so excited to finally be able to bring him home. Sam and I decided that we are going to stay at her place for a while before we start going back and forth between her place and mine.

That another good that has happened in the last four months, Sam and I have had a very steady relationship. We have gone on a few dates and we've taken her sister out to do things together as well so I guess those could be considered dates, we haven't really gone farther than kissing but I'm waiting for Sam to be ready, I realized in theses past few months that I need to change my ways, I'm a father now, I have to set a better example for my son. For example, I've spent a majority of my summer with Sam, going to the NICU, spending time with her family as well as mine, instead of partying with my friends, which most of them did every week since school got out almost two months ago.

"Jacob," Sam said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had come over to her place so we could drive to the hospital together, she was setting up something that Noah would need when we got home so I had sat down in the living room to watch tv but had got lost in thought. I looked over to Sam, she was carrying the carseat and another bag was thrown over her shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked standing up and grabbing both the seat and bag from her, she had been fine for months now but I still take heavy things from her out of habit now.

"Yeah I just need to go down and tell mom we are leaving now," She said grabbing her keys off the rack and putting on her shoes. I grabbed her hand while we waited for the elevator and she leaned her head against my shoulder. "We're finally bringing him home," She whispered.

"Everythings going to really change now," I said kissing her forehead. She lifted her head and kissed my lips as the elevator doors open. We rode it down to the main floor and she went and told her mom we were leaving as I went and pulled her volvo around the front entrance. She climbed into the passenger seat once she came back from telling her mom and we drove to the hospital.

-later-

"It's weird bringing him home," Sam said as she lifted the car seat from the back of the car once we got back to the hotel.

"It's going to take some getting use to that's for sure," I agree. I don't think anyone at any age is ever really ready to bring home their first child, and due to my young age I don't even know the first thing about taking care of a newborn.

"We'll make it through this together, as a family," Sam said hugging my side when she saw the look on my face. I kissed her forehead before we both walked into the lobby and to the elevators. As we arrived at the apartment we were greeted by a large banner that read 'WELCOME HOME NOAH' and blue balloons lined the hallway.

"I think someone's excited," I said. Sam smiled and we walked through the isle of balloons to the door where we were greeted by both of our families.

"Oh let me see my grandson," My mom cooed coming over with Mrs. Cullen and taking the car seat from Sam. Noah had fallen asleep on the way home so they were being quiet with their cooing.

"I wanna see the baby," Abby cried trying to push her way between our moms. Everyone shushed her which caused her to look guilty. I walked over and picked her up and stepped between the cooing mothers. "He's so tiny," She whispered.

"Yeah he really is," I whispered just as he started to squirm and whimper. Before either Sam or I could react he let a loud squawk and continued to squirm.

"I think he's hungry," Sam said coming over and pushing us out of the way in order to get Noah out of his seat. "I'm going to go warm up a bottle," and with that she left us all standing there.

"Well at least we know he can communicate in some form,"Tyler said.

-2 weeks later-

"Why won't he stop crying," Sam cried bouncing with Noah in her arms, he had been crying for a few hours now and we have done everything we could think of.

"I don't know maybe he's sick," I said flipping through one of the many, many, parenting books.

"Should we take him into the hospital?," Sam asked.

"I don't know," I all but yelled. This was so frustrating and it seemed like he was getting louder.

"Would you stop yelling at me, that's not helping," Sam seethed at me. I threw the book I was flipping through on the floor and put his car seat on the bed.

"Sam, Jacob, what's going on why is Noah crying," Mrs. Cullen asked walking into the room. I look over at the night stand to see that it was just past 3 in the morning, we must be keeping the whole house up.

"Mommy he won't stop crying," Sam cried going over to her mother, who wraps her arms around Sam.

"Oh honey, it's okay, I'll help you," She said taking Noah from Sam. "Come see Nana baby boy, let's see if we can't help you,". She walked into the living room and sat in the rocking chair. I knew that wouldn't work, Sam had sat in that chair for almost an hour with no results. "Jacob why don't you hold him in the rocking chair,".

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea, I kind of scared him earlier," I said nervously.

"Nonsense, he probably doesn't even remember that, some studies show that babies calm if a father is holding them," Mrs. Cullen said standing up and passing me Noah gently. I sat on the rocking chair she had just occupied and began to rock slowly, holding Noah just tight enough that I didn't hurt him but also that I wouldn't drop him.

His cries seemed to calm and quiet slowly and before we knew it he seemed to be back to sleep. Sam sighed and flopped down on the couch across from me, curling into a ball.

"Why didn't we think of that 3 hours ago," She groaned into the couch pillow.

"I'm going to go back to bed, if he wakes up again try putting him in his carseat on top of the washer, it worked with Abby, good night kids," Mrs. Cullen said walking out of the room, Sam and I mumbled our goodnights and continued to sit in the living room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," I whispered looking down at Noah, his sleeping face calming.

"I know you were frustrated, so was I, but we have to stick together, this is what we signed up for whether we knew it or not, you're forgiven, just don't let it happen again," Sam said looking at me. I nodded still looking at Noah. "Come on, we should get some sleep,". She came over and carefully took Noah from me. As she walked down the hall I couldn't help smiling, watching her carry our baby in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts made me smile, this was where I wanted to be, with Sam and Noah, our happy and troubled family.


	23. This is it!

A/N: *sobs*THIS IS IT! This is the last chapter you guys, I'm so sad to have to do this, it seems like just yesterday I was writing the first story and now I'm finishing the second one, gah, it's so weird. Thank-you to all of the amazing readers and for all of the amazing reviews I've gotten, I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I might do another story for these two but I haven't decided, it might be time that I just put this series to rest but it all depends on you guys. I love you all so much. Over and Out-EmmyBear101

SPOV

It's been a few years now since Noah was born, he is now a healthy and happy 5 almost 6 year old preparing to finish kindergarten and spend the summer relaxing, the little bugger made it seem like kindergarden was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

I watch as the excited 5 year old rips into yet another present, his big brown eyes gleaming with joy, we had decided to have his friend party the weekend before his actual birthday since he was going to be with Jacob on his actual birthday up at his family's cabin.

Yeah Jacob and I didn't last the last 6 years, we are just two different people who wanted different things and we split when Noah was 2. They weren't a happy 2 years though, we spent more time fighting with each other then we did loving each other, we'd argue over the stupidest things and finally the argument about collage and future caused a wall between us that wasn't easily broken down and we split and Jacob went off to Stanford University. Jacob's parents would take Noah with them when they went to see him and Jacob would come home over breaks to see him, it wasn't easy but we made it work and we came to an agreement without involving a judge.

"Mommy look what Cory got me!," Noah exclaimed holding up his present. I rolled my eyes. Noah, the little monster he is, told his friends he wanted only lego for his birthday, now to most people that would seem like a normal thing, but for my kid, he was building a lego city that was literally starting to take up all of the space in our basement.

"Isn't that so cool!" I said faking excitement looking at the lego box he was holding. It looked like a fire station, with a lot of pieces... Great! "Say thank-you Noah,".

After letting my monster ripe open all of his lego presents, and thankfully some other non-lego gifts, we let the kids go rampage the pool, hired life guards on watch. Yeah I know you are wondering about how much money I have, well to be honest, it's not a lot.

When Jacob and I both turned 18 and just before we split, both of our parents came together and bought us a large two story house, and that two stories is the basement and the main floor. It was a gift to both of us so we could raise Noah in a house with a yard and the pool was an added bonus for our families mostly. It was kind of in the middle of nowhere outside of the city but it was close enough to the lake that we can make weekend trips and close enough to the city that if we ran out of milk or something it was a quick drive into the city. We lived in the house for about a month before Jacob and I spilt, he still has his room in the house and it's still his home, we get along well enough that we can live together though he is working and living in California now.

After Jacob went off to California leaving me to take care of Noah I refused to let my parents help me with money, they were already paying for half the house, so I got a job working at the theater, that job lasted about 5 months before I quit, the boss was a perverted ass and I really didn't like the way he came onto me. So I took a job at the hotel, yeah I know it's kind of like taking a hand-out from my mom's family but I was technically in-line to take over the hotel once mom retired anyways and I get paid just as much as everyone else.

Now school. I'm 22 years old now and I had decided to take some time off after graduation to focus on Noah, well a year turned into 2 and here I am now 3 years later, I'm taking management classes online because if anything I'll have the hotel to fall back on, but that's not what I want, I want to make a name for myself and that's where Alec came in.

After graduation Alec and I remained close friends, even though he went off to Paris for school he came back a few years later with a business proposition. He wants to run his own clothing store for all the A-list stars but he needs assistance, we haven't got too far into the discussion but by the sounds of it we would be moving to California.

"This is a pretty great party you planned," A voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Jane standing beside me, picking up a few pieces of wrapping paper.

Jane and I had made up after everything that happened between us when I came back for the last semester, but things didn't really go back to the way they use to be, but after Prom she came to Alec on the last day of school crying, apparently Snake had left her and with more than just a broken heart. I don't know the whole story but by the sounds of it Snake had gotten a record deal by some no-name agent in Florida and was leaving as soon as possible, Jane tried to tell him she was pregnant but he just brushed her off and was gone the next day. Jane and I were able to help each other, me already having gone through what she was going through and it seemed to help us get back to us. She gave birth to a baby girl which she named Roxi Sam Volturi and she left Snake's name off of the birth certificate claiming she didn't know whose baby it was.

Now even though she's nearly two years younger than Noah, I swear Roxi will marry my son one day, Noah also has eyes for her, Jane refuses to believe me but I have to trust my gut instincts on this one.

"Yeah his grandparents sure like to spoil the kid, the only say I had in this whole thing was the theme and the type of cake," I said laughing, looking over to where Noah and Roxi were playing in the shallower end of the pool. "They're pretty cute together don't you think, they even match,". I wasn't lying. Roxi was wearing a two piece red and black swim suit on that matched Noah's trunks.

"I swear you planned that," She grumbled pushing me lightly. She hated the idea of of any boy going after her daughter but I knew she secretly loved it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now be a dear and go chat up some of the parents, I need to get the rest of the ice cream put away before it melts," I said, she saluted me sarcastically but went to go mingle with some of the parents who had stayed for the party.

"Need a hand?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned and was met with eyes that matched my little boys.

"What are you doing here?," I asked wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist lifting me up for a brief moment before putting me back on my feet and pulling away.

"I got a few extra days off from work and I decided to fly up for the party though it looks like I missed most of it," He said looking around.

"Yeah just a little," I said with a sad smile, we were having another party anyways in a few days.

"Dad!" Noah yelled running over to us once he spotted his father. Jacob was quick to lift Noah up, throwing the wet child over his shoulder.

"Hey Peanut," Jacob said properly hugging Noah. He had called Noah Peanut from day one and the nickname stuck, ironically Noah wasn't a huge fan of peanuts or peanut butter.

"Dad guess what," Noah said once Jacob placed him back on the ground.

"What?" Jacob said excitedly, a wide smile on his face.

"Meme and Papa got me a lizard," Noah said proudly the same smile his dad had plastered on his face. I forgot about that stupid thing that was currently in it's cage in Noah's room. It was a bearded dragon that they had gotten from Petsmart as an early birthday present. Abby was getting a hamster and they had taken Noah with them to pick one out and imagine my surprise when they came home with a lizard, my dad got an ear full from me that's for sure.

"Really did mommy scream the first time she saw it," Jacob said with a chuckle, yeah I'd made it clear that I hated lizards when Jane jokingly asked if a baby was worth more than a lizard.

"Ha ha, go play," I told Noah pushing him towards the pool. "And walk," I called seeing him running back to his friends. I turned to Jacob, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. "That thing should be going home with you, I specifically told them not to come home with any animals, but it would crush Noah if he didn't get to see the thing everyday,".

"Come on, every kid needs a pet," Jacob said.

"Why did it have to be a lizard, a dog would have been better," I said shaking my head. Jacob suddenly looked guilty. "You didn't!".

"In my defence I had no idea that you parents had gotten him a lizard and I was going to talk to you about it when I got here, actually there was a few things I was going to talk to you about when I got here," Jacob said quickly seeing the look on my face. I had to calm down though, I had to be the perfect hostess since both of our mothers had left me to host their planned party while they did whatever it is those two do when they get together.

"I'll deal with you later," I said picking up the leftover cake and going into the house to clean it up.

-later-

"I can't believe you bought him a puppy," I said. The rest of the party had gone off smoothly and Noah was now in bed, Jacob and I were sitting in the living room, me drinking a glass of wine, while he prefered to drink water since we didn't have any of his regular beer.

"It's a golden retriever, and once you see his face you'll know why I couldn't say no," He said opening up his phone and then passing it to me a second later. I will admit the thing was adorable, until I was the one who had to do all of the cleaning, feeding and walking.

"But a dog," I said handing him back his phone.

"Okay I know what you're worried about but that's another thing I need to talk to you about," Jacob said. "I'm moving back here,". That caught me by surprise.

"Come again?" I asked shocked. This was a new development.

"I realize that everything I want is here in Washington, I want to be here for Noah, I want to teach him how to throw a football, and be here for his first day of grade one, I want to be a real dad to him, not the guy he see's maybe once a month if he's lucky, I want him to know I love him," Jacob said sadly. I moved across the couch and wrapped my arms around him.

"He knows you love him Jacob, and he loves you, he doesn't care that you aren't here a lot or that he doesn't see you a lot, he knows that his daddy is working, that he can't always be there but that no matter what he's only a phone call away," I said.

"He calls me dad, what happen to dada or daddy," He said sadly.

"He's growing up, the only reason he's still calling me mommy is because I broke down sobbing the first time he called me mom and it freaked him out," I said pulling away.

"God where do the years go, it seems like just yesterday he was a tiny little baby laying in the NICU and now he's almost 6, and I feel like I've missed so much of it," Jacob said.

"No matter what Jacob, you need to know that he will always be that little boy we brought home, that we watched grow," I said.

"We make it seem like he's 18 and leaving home," Jacob chuckled picking up my wine glass and taking a drink out of it, I grabbed it from him smacking the back of his head with the other had before finishing off the glass.

"Time flies, before we know it he will be," I said sadly looking over to where his baby picture hung on the wall. My little boy, isn't so little anymore.


	24. AN: Lets talk!

**Hi ya'll! Long time no talk, but I wanted to let you guys know what's happening. So I've taken most of my summer off from writing, I wanted to enjoy my last summer before I enter into my last year of high school, that doesn't mean I haven't thought of all of you, I have, long and hard. So I guess the first thing I should say is that I've thought for a long time about what I want to do with this mini series of OLG and MLB and I think I've decided to put it on pause for a while. If I'm going to be honest writing the last chapter of this was hard simply because I was out of ideas and I just wanted to end it, I didn't find myself enjoying writing these characters any more and it felt like it was something I had to do and not the hobby that it should be. This doesn't mean that they will forever be gone, just on the back burner on low heat (If that makes sense). This also doesn't mean I'm giving up on this all together either, I have done some writing this summer and I want to write a bit more of the stories that I have started to make sure that I enjoy writing these stories and have the ideas to take them somewhere before I start posting. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this mini series I've created, I think that I've become a stronger writer over the past 3 years thanks to you encouraging words and helpful tips. Please don't give up on me guys. I will be back I just don't know when. I love all of you! - Over and Out EmmyBear101.**


End file.
